Naruto's new life the Spirit Detective
by Vermilion Pendulm
Summary: What if Naruto dies and is handed another chance at life but will he be able to go back to the leaf. Harem communities add this please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Chapter 1: Naruto finds a new home**

* * *

Right now a final fight was happening between Naruto and Sasuke they already won the war over and sealed kaguya up but the two rivals wanted to have their last fight to battle to better understand their feelings.

* * *

"I'm Sorry Naruto- san but this is the end for you will never quite understand me said Sasuke with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan blazing with fury as he did multiple hands signs to his signature move as did Naruto.

"From now on Naruto i'm going to call the shots you idiot the leaf village will fall and you will die." Wait Sasuke why are you talking like this i thought we were still be friends Naruto exclaimed.

"Pssst Friends Naruto you were never my Friend but only a freak in disaguise i wouldn't call you my equal at all so i hope you die. This is fact made Naruto cry as tears drip down his face well screw you Sasuke if that's how you really feel then lets go. Here they were one that left the leaf for power and the other wanting to bring some sense into his friend.

* * *

"Here i come Sasuke teme , Rasengan as he charged towards his rival , Naruto here i come get ready Sasuke said Chidori as both attacks collided.

Naruto wasn't expecting a second chidori from Sasuke left arm as well with that he was hit in his chest. "Sasuke why asked Naruto with that he fell on the floor while Sasuke staring him down well it looks like you will no longer be in my way dobe such a shame really. As Sasuke was looking at his ex teamate body just laying there Naruto was slowly dying.

"Why did this have to happen towards me uugh i lost everything Sakura chan, Sorry Bachan looks like im going down im sorry but it looks like i broke my promise towards you. **"Hey Kit come on wake up don't give up on me yet, looks like it's no use he really is dying. ''Do not have any worry Naruto- Kun im going to have my revenge on that i promise you, "** wait Kurmi chan don't avenge me it's not worth it just promise me that asked Naruto using the last of his strength to talk to the vixen.

 **"But why Naruto-Kun wow sometimes my container is just a little too dumb sometimes she snickered.** Hey what is that poses to mean he asked with an innocent face, but now what he asked her? **"Well Naruto your dead and i really don't know how your still talking to me like this.** Because kurmi I'm just awesome like that he exclaimed to which made Kurmi sweat drop." **Ohh well i guess it can't be helped, you know i really am going to miss you Naruto-Kun all these talks we have i'm really glad to call you my friend and happpy that we were my container, she exclaimed.**

""Me too Kurmi. I guess this is the end." With that, Naruto Uzumaki died. Who was Naruto? Many asked. He was the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and the Second Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails, Kushina Uzumaki. He was also named after the protagonist of Jiraiya's book, thereby making the sannin his godfather."

Naruto was born on the night of October 10th, a masked man, who managed to track down their location, killed the midwives and Anbu, and took the newborn hostage as a means of separating Minato from Kushina, in order to release the Nine-Tails for his own ends.

The masked man had succeeded in releasing the Nine-Tails and used it to devastate Konoha. Minato managed to save Kushina and left Naruto in her care before he went to protect the having severed the masked ninja's control over the tailed beast, Minato realized the only way to stop the Nine-Tails was to seal it within Naruto, believing that his son would someday have need of the fox's power to defeat the masked ninja when he the Nine-Tails 'chakra was too immense for the seal to hold on such a small child, Minato was forced to sacrifice his soul in order to first weaken the fox.

But now instead Naruto lays on the ground dead as his so called friend stares down at his body, goodbye forever Naruto may you rest in peace Fire style grand flame Justu with that Sasuke leaves Naruto dead decaying body on fire and walks away.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Naruto and Sasuke jumped at each other, the waterfall roaring from beneath them. Naruto threw a left hook as soon as he was close enough but Sasuke was quick to raise his right arm to meet the blow. The two glared at each other before gravity pulled them both down.

The two ninja fell down the waterfall but didn't let up. Sasuke punched at Naruto's face but met only an open palm. Eyes widening, the Uchiha was pulled towards Naruto before receiving a hard punch to his face. His head was snapped to the side before the blond proceeded to knee the Uchiha on the stomach.

Sasuke doubled over in pain with an audible gasp, leaving himself wide open. Naruto held his hands together before bringing them down on Sasuke's exposed back. The Uchiha was drilled into the water with a large splash while Naruto landed safely on the water.

Naruto kept his gaze on the water, waiting for his once teammate to resurface. He scowled when not seeing the Uchiha resurface yet. Sasuke, even under the influence of the Curse Mark, was a strategist and giving him time to think was a big mistake.

The Uchiha jumped out of the water just behind Naruto. The blond quickly stopped the flow of chakra on his feet, instantly dropping into the water just as Sasuke punched at the area where he had just been standing. Naruto took hold of Sasuke's feet before pulling him into the water as well.

The Chunin quickly threw a punch at the Uchiha, meeting his chest in a hard blow. Sasuke let out a silent groan before raising his right leg and digging it into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto's breath left him and was quickly replaced by the water he was in. His heartbeat rose as he tried to swim out to regain his breath but felt a pair of hands take hold of his right leg. The blond swallowed more water as desperation kicked in.

He kicked at the Uchiha but the latter simply gripped his other leg with his right hand. Now without the aid of his legs and almost no air on his lungs, Naruto began to panic, failing wildly in an attempt to get out of the hold.

'Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Think you idiot!' Naruto screamed in his head. His mouth closed shut as he quickly ran through hand signs. 'Summoning Jutsu!'

Sasuke kept his grip on Naruto before a large cloud of smoke formed beneath them. His brows furrowed before he was pushed out of the water by a large figure.

The water built up on the bottom of the waterfall shot out of its resting place as a large summoning toad emerged from it, standing on the water with its arms crossed. Naruto rested on top of the toad's head, coughing violently and gripping his chest in pain.

The Uchiha managed to land on the water without a problem but kept his gaze on the newly arrived summon. He had never fought a summon before but he figured that this particular summon, a large red toad with a katana strapped to its back, wouldn't pose that much of a threat. Since it was big he figured that it would be slow.

single sharingan came to life as the two ran at each other and Naruto instantly knew that he had to kick it up a notch. Using the momentum from his run, the blond leapt at Sasuke with his right fists held back. Sasuke leapt at the blond as well, cocking his left fist back.

The two ninja threw the punch at the same time. Naruto's right arm meeting Sasuke's face but receiving a punch to his face as well. Both let out groans of pain before jumping away from each other.

Sasuke broke into a smirk, ignoring the lingering pain on his jaw. "Now Naruto…" he muttered as black marks scattered around his face, burning a red color as they moved around his upper body. Purple chakra swirled around him as his uncovered eye closed, "I'll show you my true power."

The Uchiha's eye suddenly shot open upon hearing the sound of footsteps. A gasp involuntarily left his lips when seeing Naruto standing right before him. Before he could process what happened, Naruto's fist met the left side of his face in a powerful punch. Sasuke staggered backwards before receiving a kick to his stomach.

Naruto watched as Sasuke doubled over in pain with cold eyes, not wanting to drag the fight any longer. His jaw clenched as he delivered a kick to the Uchiha's face, flipping him backwards.

Sasuke landed on the water and began to sink before regaining his posture and using chakra to help himself stand. He grit his teeth in anger, looking at the dead-last standing in front of him, holding a calm look on his face.

"I'm done playing with you Sasuke," Naruto announced before charging at the Uchiha.

The sharingan couldn't follow his movement, much to Sasuke's anger. 'When did he get so fast?' Sasuke wondered as he stood his ground, knowing that charging at Naruto would be a bad idea. 'Why can't I follow his movements!' his eye stung a bit as he focused his gaze before finally being able to see Naruto's movements, now appearing slower.

Naruto kicked at Sasuke once close enough but, to his shock, the Uchiha caught his leg in a tight grip. He was then flung away but quickly regained his balance and landed safely on the water.

"It looks like I have the advantage Naruto," Sasuke spoke with an air of smugness. Naruto looked at him oddly, having no idea of what he was talking about, "My sharingan is finally able to follow your movements."

The Uchiha broke into a full charge, heading straight for Naruto while running through hand signs, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The powerful ball of fire shot at Naruto, who quickly used a single hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he exclaimed as a single clone appeared at his side. Without a word the doppelganger took hold of the original's extended right arm and flung him to the side, successfully dodging the powerful fire that engulfed the clone.

Naruto landed on the ground beneath the First Hokage's statue. 'Damn, now that he can read my movements I'll have to use a new strategy,' he concluded before running up the statue and landing on its head. He saw Sasuke at the bottom of the waterfall, still not moving from his spot on the water.

Chakra gathered on the seal on his glove before Asuma's blade appeared on his right hand. Naruto gripped the blade tightly, knowing that its extended length would help on this fight. Sasuke could read his movements but he wouldn't be able to dodge the wind of his blade up close.

With that in mind, Naruto created two clones. He would need a distraction in order to get close before Sasuke could land any hits on him. Naruto jumped down the statue with the two clones falling into line behind him. As soon as their feet touched the water, all three of them charged at the enemy.

Sasuke ran at the three while taking out a kunai in response to Naruto's blade. His sharingan caught the movement of the clones with ease, both of them running ahead of the original. Thinking that it would be a simple charge, Sasuke threw the kunai at one of the clones, dispersing it upon contact. The remaining clone leapt at him but Sasuke was two steps ahead, already jumping towards him and diving under a punch before delivering an uppercut to the clone's chin.

The clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke, blocking Sasuke's view of the original Naruto. His single eye widened in realization, Naruto had planned to use the clone as a way to hide him from view. No sooner than he realized this, he was met by the sight of Naruto emerging from the smoke with the blade on hand.

His sharingan caught the trajectory of the blade and, to his horror, it was heading straight for his remaining eye. Sasuke, not wanting to go blind, quickly raised his left arm to block the blade.

Blood splattered out of Sasuke's arm, as Naruto's blade ran through it. He suddenly caught a shift on the Uchiha's right leg and quickly raised his left arm to cover the incoming knee. Naruto pushed off the knee before spinning in the air and delivering a harsh kick to Sasuke's head. The Uchiha let out a cry of pain as he sailed through the air before crashing on the water's edge.

Naruto stood on the water with a frown on his face, hoping that their fight was over as he stared at Sasuke's prone position.

Sasuke coughed lightly before pushing himself into a kneeling position. "You'll pay for that Naruto…" he growled as he began to stand, staggering a few feet backwards when doing so. The black marks on his body lit a bright red as dark purple chakra flared around him, closing the wound on his arm.

Naruto let out a short breath before gathering chakra on his blade. His eyes hardened on the Uchiha before breaking into a full charge against his opponent. Sasuke held his ground before running through hand signs.

Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" a blast of fire shot at the blond, mixing with the still raging wind blowing against him.

"Shit…" Naruto muttered as the fireball grew closer. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," two clones appeared next to him, quickly taking hold of the air bone Naruto before flinging him away from the incoming fire jutsu.

The fire and wind met in a large explosion that silenced the roaring of the waterfall. Naruto was caught in the explosion and was sent spiraling towards the water.

Sasuke watched as Naruto crashed into the water with a large splash. The rain was falling harder against the ground with no intention of stopping. He turned to the water to see Naruto climbing out of it with his right sleeve missing, showing his slightly wounded arm.

"It looks like we're evenly matched," Sasuke spoke in a smug tone.

Naruto frowned. "Tell me why you want to leave the village so badly," he demanded, feeling a bit curious as to what exactly drove Sasuke to leave the village, "Are you sure the Curse Mark isn't making you do this?"

Sasuke shook his head with an amused smile on his face. "Don't you know already Naruto? I told you before. My whole purpose it to kill the man that murdered my clan. That's why I'll leave to get more power from Orochimaru," he explained, pointing a finger at his face, "Thanks to this power my sharingan has grown stronger. With the power of this 'curse' I can kill the bastard who took everything away from me."

"Didn't you already have this power when Itachi beat you in less than two seconds?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Sasuke glared at Naruto with the upmost fury, fists clenching in anger, "I'm taking you back to Konoha, Sasuke. I'll finish this mission once and for all."Naruto and Sasuke clashed once more. The Chunin's blade intertwined with a kunai Sasuke held on his left hand. Naruto sent chakra to his blade and began to cut through the kunai before the Uchiha kicked at his stomach. Naruto quickly rose his knee, meeting the kick without trouble before swiping at the Uchiha's torso.

Sasuke leaned under the blade before delivering an uppercut to Naruto's chin. The blond's head snapped up before he twisted his body to the left while throwing a kick, making contact with the Uchiha's face. He used the momentum to flip in the air and manage a crouching position when landing on the water before kicking off of it and heading straight for Sasuke once more.

The Uchiha, recovering from the kick, wasn't able to block the punch to his stomach before receiving a knee to the face. Blood splattered out of his nose before he jumped away from Naruto, nursing his aching nose.

"I'm done with this Naruto!" Sasuke yelled in anger. Chakra flared around him as the water beneath his feet began to move violently. The marks around his face began to connect and turn his skin a lot darker as more chakra encircled him.

"Damn…" Naruto growled as he watched Sasuke's hair began to grow. He had no idea that Sasuke could transform like the other Sound ninja and judging by the flaring chakra around him, he wasn't any weaker than them.

A large black mark appeared in the bridge of Sasuke's nose as the chakra turned a darker purple. Finally two wings sprouted from his back, looking more like hands than they did wings. Sasuke let out a hiss before setting his eye on Naruto.

"Now Naruto," Sasuke spoke with a smirk on his face. The wings on his back stretching as he bent his knees slightly, "I'll finish you!"

Sasuke shot at Naruto at top speed with his right arm held back. The Chunin gathered chakra on his blade as he prepared to meet the blow but, to his shock, Sasuke's speed suddenly increased drastically.

Naruto's eyes widened as he received a bone-crushing punch to his stomach. Blood and saliva splattered out of his mouth as he let out a gasp for air. Sasuke followed with a punch to his right rib cage, cracking some bones upon contact before sending him through the air.

Naruto crashed painfully against the ground. His eyes shut closed as he struggled to keep himself from throwing up. Sasuke had held nothing back on his attack and he could certainly feel it. He managed a standing position through shaky legs, putting a hand to his stomach.

 **flash ended**

* * *

 **meanwhile in the Spirit world**

A toddler with a red obi sash tied at the waist of a pink-trimmed blue robe over brown pants and black shoes but don't let his disguise fool you he really is the He has a rather bossy attitude, commanding those around him to accomplish his tasks, whether they work for him or not. and is the prince of living and dead.

Koenma sir, should i go known to collect his soul asked a blue haired Girl. 'Yes go get his Soul were going to be needing it in the future Botan. Okay the know named Botan said as she got on her broom to get the blond soul.

Naruto Uzmaki, i just hope Genkai will teach in the future who knows if there will be danger plus i don't need to get any spanks from Dad as he shuddered when he recalled the last time he got spanked by his Father King Yama. 'Um Koenma sir what are you babbling about asked his sort of body guard Ogre.

Nothing you Buffon Ogre just plaining is all. Koenma exclamied.

"Well if your done planing sir you still have paper work to fill Ogre said as he told his boss.

* * *

Meanwhile

Botan got to the Leaf village already and saw the person she was looking for him" there he is she said." As she got close towards Naruto body that was burned she touched it and a light came out hitting his remains of his body which made his soul came out.

''Ahh what in the heck happened to me and is that my body down there he asked Naruto himself. What the hell just happened did i just become a ghost he shivered with that thought.

"Umm hello i'm the one who got you out of your body Naruto said Botan."Wait you did why are you the Shinigami are you here to take my soul he asked curiously. Well sometime like that Naruto-san i'm actually here to bring to you back to life she told him.

"What really are you serious that means that i can bring back Sasuke and make up my promise towards Sakura Chan he said excitingly thank you he said as he hug her tightly. Well Um Naruto here's the thing your not going to be able to come back to life in the leaf village she told him. "Wait but why can't i he asked her i thought you said i could come back to life so what's the problem he asked.

"Well Naruto- san your not really liked here and your so called friend already lied to the village about you and here's the worst part he is now Hokage and if your brought back here then you will mostly likely be target by your own villagers.

So that's' it he ah ha ha i guess that bastard really got everything didn't he, guess there no point in staying here anymore Naruto said with hate in his voice. Okay glad you thoughts so now hold on Naruto were going to the spirit world for you to meet my boss Botan said to him. So after what seamed like couple of long hours they finally make to the spirit world. Naruto San i would like to introduce you to Koenma.

"So your saying that this toddler is calling the shots here as Naruto asked Botan to which she shakes her head yes. "Do you have a problem with that Mister fishcake Koenma said with a grin. "No problem at all Koenma san, but i do got you asked you one question." Well what is Naruto Spill it out Koenma said in a outburst. "Well what are those Naruto asked as he pointed towards Koenma shoes.

This made everyone but Koenma laugh, ha ha Mister Uzumaki very funny now to the task at hand the reason why i asked to here is be a Spirit Detective he said with some seriousness in his voice. "Wait what is that Naruto asked him hmm well this is going to take long to explain said Koenma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"So your telling me that I will be able to be brought back to life but I defend this place they call Japan from spirits that come to attack the plain Naruto asked. Yes that's the best I could do Naruto I'm really and truly sorry I can't help you more with this Koenma told him.

" Wait a minute what about my body it' was burned by my ex teammate , so how am I going to come back to life when my body was slightly destroyed Naruto asked with an slightly annoyed face. Don't worry Naruto I got that under control he said. You do everyone in the room asked while staring at Koenma. "But of course for I am the mighty Prince Koenma he exclaimed. To which made everyone call on the floor and sweat drop.

"Well here the thing Naruto your going to be resurrected in the body of a baby, Koenma said with a grin on his face. "Wait what your enjoying this aren't you toddler Naruto exclaimed.

" As much as i want to admit Naruto this is the only choice plus your charka is going to turn into a new power when you hunt for demons that decide to past right by towards the human world Koenma said.

"Well it cant be that bad i guess i can make a new life for myself and have the friends and education i always wanted instead of pranking people Naruto said with an sarcastic in his voice".

"Oh don't be like that Naruto think about this is a once in a while chance. What would you rather do stay in heaven bored? Not having fun to do or be in the Human world having an adventure Koenma said towards him.

Wait what im going to be able to have adventures screw, heaven Koenma, i"m ready to have an adventure again Naruto said with excitement in his voice but he didn't catch the glint in Koenma eyes.

"Excellent Naruto that's a good choice now your soul will disappear now into a body of baby, once you hit thirteen you will start your Job as an Spirit detective said Koenma. I am ready Koenma, bye Botan , Ogre Naruto said as he waived his hands towards both of them and disappeared in a bright sparkling light.

"Um Koenma sir was this apart of all your plan or King Yamna asked Ogre. "Be Quiet Ogre what my father will know wont hurt him plus this is for the benefit of Earth they need another Savoir because after Naruto.

Another Boy will soon come here just like Naruto but with a different fate Koenma said sounding very discreet. I hope im right about you Naruto or else it's ten thousand spankings for me Koenma said while shuddering.

 **Meanwhile Back at place they call Japan**

One pink haired Woman had just had just found a baby in a basket."Well young doesn't seem like i can leave out here by yourself. I wonder what i will call you then it snapped in her head how about Naruto she said as she saw the baby babbling i guess that's a yes said the women. Don't worry Naruto the mightiest fighter Genkai will take care of you. The know named fighter said as she raised the baby towards her and when you grow up Naruto you will be the strongest fighter ever maybe even defeat my old friend Toguro one can only hope she said to her self. Don't worry Naruto you are destined for greatness in the time you come from the spirit world whatever the reason why you came must be big she said to her self as she grab the baby inside her house.

* * *

 **Okay love it, hate it you decide. I choose to make this chapter short. so one my third chapter will be long and there will be a time skip but if you guys want me to continue with this chapter just P.m me . I had ideas on this chapter what to write but i was on a schedule for something plus my birthday is coming up so yeah. I also advise people give some tips with this show if you ever watched it. I decided to be different and go old school.**


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto the teacher

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 _It has been only a 20 years, ever since Naruto came to place called Japan from that point on he was being tough under the knowledge of Master Genki. Ever since then he has been hit and faced with many challenges when training with her. But ever since then Naruto has grown into the warrior that Master Genki wanted and because he was already old enough to be a defender of earth. At first Genki was not one for it, but when Naruto decided to tell her he was ready she decided to leave it alone._

 _Now Genkai looked like a thoroughly aged woman, wearing martial arts clothes and occasionally a purple cap bearing a manji with the characters for 'master', which reflects ancient Buddhist tradition. She had shoulder-length wavy pinkish gray hair and brown eyes. However, in her younger years, she was a beautiful girl with braided bright pink hair and much greater spiritual and physical strength. Naruto has been use to her rather cold and hard demeanor and had much respect for her yeah that was a first._

Genkai had several harsh training methods. Naruto had to balance himself up with only his finger on a needle for 12 hours to learn how to focus his energy on a _specific point meditate on burning coals, sleep on a bed of nails, as well as be hit point blank by potentially lethal energy attacks to build up his energy blocking techniques. Interestingly, for a period of weeks during his initial training with her, Naruto was forced to sleep with snakes and was not allowed to bathe or since Naruto has been under Master Genki training he learned a great deal of moves like the **Reihado-ken** which was an ancient technique that has been mastered by only a few people. Users of reihado-ken have the ability to manipulate their cells when they exert full power._

* * *

 _In this regard, their bodies return to the point when they were the strongest, at their prime state of power. There is **Spirit Healing the** abilities are so great that even doctors were stunned how rapidly that one can recovered it puts Tsunde's Mystic palm technique. Spirit Reflection Blast it works by using the opponent's energy as a source of power, rather than your own. Though this technique allows one to siphon an enemy's spirit/demon energy and turn it against them, it requires one to touch her there was the **Spirit Wave** which was Genkai's personal fighting style, coveted by humans and demons alike. It works by using one's body as a center for spirit energy and doing so returns your body to the time it was at its peak. In Genkai's case, her early twenties. In battle, Genkai possesses a great amount of fighting experience, thus shaping her into a keen minded fighter and master tactician._

 _Naruto learned a lot from Genkai especially her History like Toguro, Now Genkai told Naruto about Toguro's personality which is calm, relaxed attitude, hardly ever showing any signs of emotion. His only accentuated facial expressions are present when he is either very happy, usually during an exciting fight, or very angry, against posers and dishonorable people. He mostly speaks plainly and firmly to others, and is never afraid to speak his mind. However, underneath this composed exterior lies a man with a powerful, self-applying and dependable code of personal honor and general morals. Toguro prefers not to take the lives of anyone unless the job demands it, and usually ends up apologizing for his actions afterwards. He is also very loyal to his employer, as long as he is under contract. But while in the presence of individuals who behave dishonorably, cheat, mock, or otherwise do not follow the rules, he displays a ruthless and highly brutal behavioral pattern._

* * *

 _Now Toguro was a special case because Fifty years before the, Toguro, along with his older brother, and Genkai, his "wildcat" of a lover, built a dojo together and had several people attending. However all of this was ruined when a demon named **Kairen** who was the favored contestant in the Dark Tournament fifty years prior, massacred and swallowed all of Younger Toguro's pupils and colleagues, forcing Younger Toguro into the Dark Tournament as a "guest". For three months Younger Toguro disappeared, but returned the day before the tournament with a formed team; which included his brother and Genkai. Younger Toguro and Kairen worked their way to the Final Rounds, and each fought the other, with Younger Toguro killing Kairen and coming out as the victor. Younger Toguro's mind, however, had been incredibly warped. When given a chosen prize, both he and his brother chose to be demons, while Genkai, out of anger, wished to never be involved in the tournament ever again._

Genkai and Toguro were have been very intimate lovers when the latter was still a though they have severed ties due to the Toguro brothers wishing to become demons after defeating Kairen in the D _ark Tournament, with Genkai disgusted by such a request, the Younger Toguro still seemed to harbor feelings for her, despite mocking her old age prior to killing her. When Naruto had heard about this he said " i promise you this master im going to defeat Toguro and when i do he will apologize to you for the mistakes he had made"._ _When Genkai heard this her only response was to laugh and cry at the same time when hearing that statement coming from Student. It was from then on she grew to find Naruto like a son she never had._

* * *

 _So far Naruto has been a spirit detective for 8 years and destroy and killing spirits that's comes his way on earth. Naruto already had graduated school top honors and he decided he wanted to help back. So become a teacher he had got both his master in psychology and economics. It was lucky for Naruto that his old school decide to hire him an d since then. Naruto has been a very loved teacher by his students and his teacher Naruto's class there was only one student that never showed up to class and that boy name was **Yusuke Urameshi**. Now Yusuke has black hair, usually slicked back with gel, with brown eyes. He has a peach to tan skin complexion and has a skinny but lean, muscular body. He wears a green jumpsuit with yellow buttons and black shoes._

 _He is the toughest student at Sarayashiki Junior High School and fights and defeats Kuwabara on a frequent basis. He is a stereotypical bad kid, with a bad attendance record and picks fights with other kids at school. His personality He's short tempered, impulsive, and likes to intimidate those who are afraid of him. Underneath his bold, cocky attitude, he has a joking and kind nature. Yusuke has also had the bad luck of having to deal with so many cruel and despicable people at such a young age. His only friend are **Keiko Yukimur** a and sometimes Kuwabara with crew if he was not fighting._

From what Naruto could see was that both Keiko and Yuskue studied together in the same school since they were kids. In many ways, Keiko is the opposite of Yusuke. She is sweet, calm, and doesn't use foul language. She is also equally known for her intelligence (she is the class representative of their section) and dependability. As a class representative, she often scolds Yusuke because of his bad student habits like skipping classes and being absent for many times but inside, she really wants to protect him. She and Yusuke are a lot closer than they'd like to be sometimes (i.e. Yusuke groping her etc.), but nonetheless, it is clear that they love each other but deny it.

* * *

 _Then_ **Kazuma Kuwabara** is broad-shouldered with a defined muscular build. He is the tallest member of the team, standing at about six feet - making him very tall by Japanese standards, as this is considered well above average. He has thick reddish-orange hair that is combed up into a 1950's 'punk' pompadour style. He has an angular face with narrow gray eyes. Kuwabara was described as a stupid and ugly person. However, he is extremely loyal to his friends and has a very strict code of honor. He would do anything for his friends and for love. He can be clumsy, reckless, and is also stubborn, persistent, and also has a great sense of humor. He doesn't give up a fight, even if he's injured. He has a temper, but not as bad as Yusuke's. He has a kind heart and an honest nature. He does not fight girls. Kuwabara is considered the kindest out of the two of them. Kuwabara has a tough older sister named **Shizuru Kuwabara** to which Naruto meet a couple of times and boy she is something else.

 _But unlike all teachers Naruto actually liked both those kid, they were not so bad as everyone claims they are. Naturally Naruto decide to look for both always tried to seek him out and him out a little because Yusuke attitude was a little like how Naruto use to be. The only person that showed up was Kuwabara and teaching him was not that really hard. Naruto understood what Yusuke was going through not having an father figure but, things happen. Right now Naruto took notice that Kuwabara had already left and went to meet up with his crew of friends._

 _" I guess it's time for me to go now with that Naruto left the school there was something that Naruto never did susspect something that drastic ever happing to his students. " No i cant believe you died _ . "Why did it had to happen to you Naruto said as tears were coming out his eyes staring at the dead body of the student he was trying to help."I guess your going to be better of in the spirit world where Botan going to explain to you whats happening. Til then my student rest in peace with that Naruto carried the dead body of his student to the parent._

* * *

 ** _I guess your wondering who died if you watched the show you would know exactly who died in the first episode of the show._**

 ** _Love it or Hate reviews are needed to see what i can do next thank you_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was very True Naruto favorite student Yusuke was dead now what was he going to tell Yusuke's mother especially the fact that she likes to flirt with him a lot from time to time with her lazy drunk ass-self. "Now lets get this straight apparently Yusuke was hit by a car and killed in an attempt to save a young boy by pushing him out of the way. His ghost is greeted by Botan, a woman who introduces herself as the pilot of the River Styx, who ferries souls to the "Underworld" or Spirit World (霊界 _Reikai_?) where they may be judged for the afterlife. Botan informs Yusuke that his act had caught even the Underworld by surprise and that there was not yet a place made for him in either heaven or hell.

"I mean how was he going to explain to her about the spirit world and the leader Konema and son of the mighty would want to test Yuske and try to see why he should bring him back to life. All that going to do is cause her would be to trying and talk to King ywma and that willl not be good at all. I mean if one could describe Yusuke mother well then Atsuko Urameshi **a** 28-year-old alcoholic mother, who gave birth to him when she was only fourteen (14) years old. Atsuko wants nothing more than for her son to turn out better than her, but does not succeed. But what can you say to a person like this though as Naruto wondered about that question as he still was carrying the body of his dead student closer and closer to the mother's house.

While skipping school and being berated by his mother, Yusuke loafs around the town. Yusuke entertains a child by making silly faces, but when the kid wanders into the street in front of an oncoming car, Yusuke shoves him out of the way. He is struck by the car, and killed.

* * *

 **Yusuke's point of view**

While that was happening somewhere else what the hell is that my body down how did it do that and why is carrying my body Yusuke asked? Hey Mr. Naruto can you hear me Yusuke yelled as he was hovering around Naruto. " He can't hear see nor hear you, don't you know that said a female voice. Who in the hell are you asked Yusuke. Well to you humans i'm the Shinigami or but really i"m just a anyways my name is Botan and i'm here to she said. Long story short she informs Yusuke that no one in Spirit World had expected him to die, risking his life to save the little boy. The boy would've survived; Thus, Yusuke's interference was unneccesary and only resulted in the kid having a minor scratch. They have no place for him in the afterlife because of his abrupt death. The Spirit World is also amazed how Yusuke, known for his bad attitude, could save a boy, and for these reasons, he was given the chace to live again. Botan remarks that Yusuke can return to life, but he initially declines.

I know what can change that your Funeral she exclaimed! With that both of them flooted toward the area of Yusuke's funeral. Not only was Yusuke surprise but his mind changed after he attends his wake, where people he knows pay their condolences to his mother is extremely distraught & borderline catatonic about losing her son. Keiko also sobs uncontrollably, yelling Yusuke's name. Kuwabara appears, angry and upset that Yusuke died before they could finish their battles. When two of Yusuke's teachers belittle him at the wake, Mr. Takenaka, another teacher, berates them for insulting him. He pays his respects to Atsuko and sobs at Yusuke's passing; only then, Atsuko reacts, collapsing in tears at the mention of Yusuke. Lastly, the child whom Yusuke saved and his mother show up, and when the child asks if he can play again with Yusuke, his mother cries and hugs him where Naruto seems to be hold her and looking up at his direction. Understanding that he meant more to others than they let on, he decides to come back.

''Well then Yusuke that good to hear your going to see my boss of living dead. "So suggest you hold on tight Botan exlamed! as they went off her broom to the spirit world.

* * *

 **Love it, hate it. my next chapter is going to be longer this one took time cause i had to watch the episode so i know what exaclty where im going with this. Also tell me who you want me to pair Naruto with .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Now let's recall what happened, While skipping school and being berated by his mother, Yusuke loafs around the town. Yusuke entertains a child by making silly faces, but when the kid wanders into the street in front of an oncoming car, Yusuke shoves him out of the way. He was struck by the car, and a ghost, Yusuke is greeted by the lovely Botan.

I can already assume that Botan has explained to Yusuke that she is like a Grim Reaper, and informs Yusuke that no one in Spirit World had expected him to die, risking his life to save the little boy. Thus making Yusuke's interference unnecessary and only resulted in the kid having a minor scratch. They have no place for him in the afterlife because of his abrupt death. The Spirit World is also amazed how Yusuke, known for his bad attitude, could save a boy, and for these reasons, he was given the chance to live again. Botan remarks that Yusuke can return to life, but he initially declines like i knew he would.

Of Course i had saw him floating in the air , but i didn't want to blow my cover yet not until Konema tells me too. So far my job as teacher has been a great cover and because of that not only can i watch the human world but also watch the development of the just really interest me a lot for some strange reason. Even though i had carried his dead body towards his mother house there are a lot of things that i regret for not watching him.I have heard Yusuke conversation with Botan and his reaction is almost funny as mine. I can't wait until he meets Konmea that's just gonna be a riot. My goodness that boy better bring his ass back to his mother's house Naruto thought in his head seeing his dead student not listening to Botan.

But now here i am at the funeral of my dead student with many individuals who hate him and others that like him. Even though Yusuke is feared by most students and severely disliked by almost all of the teachers, he is generally misunderstood, but none of that matter because his friends like Keiko Yukimura, and even Kuwabara were the true friends of the Yusuke. Mister Uzumaki why did this had to happen to Yusuke asked Keiko said while still crying and grieving over the lost of her best friend/ lover.

* * *

Naruto saw the look and despir Kekiko had it was almost like Hinata."Well Keiko sometimes things happen for a reason and even though this was very un and I can't imagine what you're going through. Come on Urameshi you got to wake up, we still gotta fight Kuwabara said while crying and holding the dead body of his rival. Come Kuwabara that's enough said the members of his crew. "No Urameshi isn't dead i don't believe it for a hot second Kuwabara said as he denying that truth.

"Really why did this have to happen to my son, Yusuke why was i really a horrible mother to you i promise that i would change come on son ugh, said as she cried her emotions out. To which would surprise some even Yusuke as he was watching because he knows that she barely shows her emotion but still cares for him. Naruto when behind her and hug her ''It's going to be alright come on look at me Naruto said to her which she didn't even respond towards.

Both Keiko and Atsuko were sobs uncontrollably, yelling Yusuke's name. Kuwabara is getting angry and upset that Yusuke died before they could finish their battles."Hmm well i'm glad that piece of trash is finally gone i bet he didn't really save that boy, but was just steal his candy said Mr. Iwamoto. "Mr. Iwamoto have some respect said Mr. Takenaka. I'm very sorry for your lot of you son said with a lot of sadness in his voice. "Yusuke ohh no why said Atsuko as she continued crying over the mention of her dead son.

Your son is a very passionate boy even up til now he will always made the right decision, Naruto said to her while staring right at the ghost of Yusuke as he wa trying to get something right through his head. Hmm i guess your right Naruto-san i can't complain i guess as Atsuko was still crying but dried her eyes and still looking at her son."I guess this is good bye Yusuke Atsuko said.

It's not good bye yet , Naruto said cryptically as he saw his student and Botan leave. "Because this boy is always a fighter and will come back stronger no matter what remember that Narut looked at her before she could ask what he meant by his answer Naruto phone rang."Opps sorry i got to get this it's my mother he said as he lied through his teeth. It's okay go ahead me and Keiko are gonna stay here a few hours more Atsuko said. "Well okay i'm gonna be outside if you need me said Naruto as he headed out.

Yea hello what is it Konema, you need something Naruto asked as he already knew what he might had to do. " Hmm okay so it's operation revieal okay sir i understand fully, say hi to George (aka Ogre) for me okay.

* * *

 **What you guys are looking at is Naruto point of view of him seeing things. Okay Guys i'm really sorry for not updating this story like i should have, but i have been dealing with a lot of stress right now so i'm back i'll' probably make another update in december too but wish you all a happy turkey day for some. Also watch my boy SSJ9k aka ( SS900) if you like Dragonball Z parody. but i will make another update soon. what is this plan that konema sent Naruto and what does it have to do with Yusuke find out next time. Love or Hate it need the reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 "Koenma Appears**

So far I had got a call from Koenma and apparently he wants me to also go to the spirit world. I do not know for what purpose and i'm not sure what he is thinking in that baby mind of his sometimes. Okay well i guess im going to the spirit world then Naruto stated out loud in his head. With that his whole body disappeared in a blazing flash of light.

* * *

I got to the spirit world and i see that Botan takes Yusuke to the Spirit World to meet the great ruler of the Spirit, King Enma, but instead of meeting a large hulking monster like Yusuke expected, they're greeted by a small toddler. He introduces himself as Koenma, the prince of Spirit World (and son of Enma). Yusuke, however laughs after seeing his young appearance as he mistakes him for his father.

" You know Yusuke you really shouldn't laugh at people who are trying to help you Naruto stated towards him to which shocked Yusuke to a core to see his teacher in the spirit world. "Ahh Naruto it's good to see that you're here next time knock you bastard Koenma shouted towards him now where was before i was interrupted. As annoyed Koenma explains that he is King Enma's son and warns Yusuke to watch his mouth, but he mocks him. Botan hits him for showing great disrespect as Koenma is the only one (besides Enma) to give back his life.

Koenma gives Yusuke the key to his revival; a small golden egg, which will eventually hatch a Spirit Beast. If Yusuke has an evil-natured soul, the Spirit Beast will devour him, body and soul, meaning he will cease any plane of existence, however, if Yusuke's soul has a good nature, the Spirit Beast that will hatch will lead him back to his body.

Now i got a question for you Koenma Yusuke asked what is my teacher doing here, i'm pretty sure he hasn't died yet. "So why is he here can you tell me that as Yusuke looked between his teacher and the son of the King Emma. "Well Yusuke to be honest with you Naruto here is also going to help you like you too he as well died in the past to which shocked Yusuke to the very core. "But unlike your death Yusuke, Naruto died a hero and we felt bad for what happened to him in his past Koenma said cryptically.

"Wait Koenma what do you mean by that Yusuke asked? It was just like that Koenma told Yusuke what happened to Naruto to which made Yusuke cry alot because never has he heard anyone in his life get hurt that much. "Anyways Naruto, Yusuke and Botan return to the living world to make sure that Yusuke's real body is properly taken care of. He must get the attention of at least one of his friends so his body doesn't get cremated.

Yusuke's mother, Atsuko, is out of the question, since she is completely drunk from drowning her sorrows over the loss of her you. DO you think you can handle that?Koenma asked. "Yea don't get your binky in a twist i got this Yusuke said. "Well good now Naruto you can go now i call you when i need you alright as Koenma shouted towards his favorite blond. "Okay shorty i hear you loud and clear Naruto said as he left in a flash before he was about to get yelled at by Koenma for calling him shorty.

"Hey how come he gets to call you that Yusuke asked jealously."Because Yusuke he's my number one guy plus this the twentieth year that Naruto and i have been Friends now go deal with your own problems Koenma stated towards him.

* * *

 **On earth**

Yusuke tries to tell Keiko in a dream, but his mother she also had a strange dream about Yusuke, she thought that none of her dreams were real. His only choice left, and the one he dislikes the most, is to possess Kuwabara and tell his loved ones not to cremate his body, however there is one-hour time were complicated at first since he keeps on getting into fights being on Kuwabara's body, but he still managed to find Keiko and tell her his message. He at first can't think straight and needs to find a way to convince her, which he quickly has.

While walking, he runs to her and gropes Keiko's breasts behind and angered for being groped there, she slaps him in the face and calls Yusuke (although he's dead) a jerk for groping her boobs, but realizes it's Kuwabara. He then explains to her by saying the things he said to her when he was alive. She realizes it's Yusuke in Kuwabara's body, and he tells her that he will be able to come back, but she has to take care of his body and make sure nothing bad happens to it. He also tells Keiko to tell his mother to stop the believes in him even though he is in another person's body because she knows him very well.

 **On the other side of town**

"Who is it said a very young female voice. It's me Naruto, Genkai it's soon going to be to be time for you to pick a new student he said to her. " Hmm i guess your right Naruto-Kun because if we have any chance to beating him in the dark tournament then i guess i should start looking in another month or so as Genkai stated.

"It's no problem then but are you sure you don't want me to face him instead you know i could beat him Naruto stated. "Yes i know Naruto-Kun but i practically raised you i can't risk the chance of losing you Genkai said as she drop a tear. "Hey Genkai-Chan you know that wouldn't happen besides you just bring me back to life yourself and kill me over if that happens. "Your absolutely right Naruto i definitely would as Genkai laughed.

* * *

 **next time** **Kuwabara: A Promise Between Men**

 **Okay for both chapter 5,6 and soon 7 Naruto is not goona be in evey chapter becuase i want to focus on the others chaacters and follow the show episode. so its going to be Yusuke point of view and Kuwabara's for chapter 7, but in the future chapter Naruto will pop up through time to time. Im watching the show all over again so i know what to do next.**

 **Love it or hate it need the reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Enter Kazuma Kuwabara and Requirements of a lover**

2 chapter in one yes i know i will update to make even more sense and explain more on the way

* * *

To really and truly understand a person sometimes you gotta be in their shoes to really see the other side of the story. This one person particular would be Kuwabara. While waiting for the Spirit Beast to hatch,Yusuke and Botan witness both Keiko get attacked by some thugs from Kasanegafuchi Jr. High, another school rival to Sarayashiki Jr.

"Ohh no Keiko this can't happen to her as Yusuke shouted watching as his childhood friend was about to be jump his school rivals, Botan can't we do something Yusuke asked? "

Unfortunately Yusuke we can't do anything since your dead she explained to him all we can do now is just watch and pray nothing happens to her Botan exclaimed. But, Luckily in the nick of time,Kuwabara and his three friends appear on the scene, and a large brawl with the other gang begins. They ended up back in their schoolin the principal's office, being apprehended for starting the fight.

Mr. Akashi, a teacher with rat-like teeth and demeanors, hates Kuwabara and his friends, and thus, will go to any means to cause them hardships. He tells them that as a punishment, if one of them gets into a fight through the next week, Okubo will lose his job. This doesn't bode well for Okubo, a kid who works at a job through the school to help support his poor family.

* * *

"Don't not worry Kuwabara i got this handled said Naruto." No Mr. Uzimaki i know you helped me in the past but, i got to do this on my own and plus my sister is still a little mad you for not bringing her along to your hellish studying he said with a shudder. Okay i guess your right Kuwabara but just know i'm always here if you need me Naruto stated to which only Kuwabara noded his head. "Okay guys im not gonna fight anyone so i can pass my test and i know it's going to be hard Kuwabara stated but Everyone agrees.

Then, after school, Mr. Akashi and his comrade Mr. Iwamoto, another teaches who dislikes both Yusukle and Kuwabara and his friends, are talking about a trap he has secretely sprung at Kuwabara to get him expelled from school and how the school's financial actions will increase right after, as both Yusuke, Kuwabara and his gang are all dropped.

Akashi's trap consisted in pitting Kuwabara against the same punks from Kasanegafuchi Jr. from the previous day. The cowardly teacher hopes that Kuwabara will be forced to fight, getting all four of the kids that Akashi dislikes out of his way. Kuwabara keeps his promise to his friends, and just takes the horrible beating he receives from the three ruthless thugs. This infuriates Akashi even more, and so he raises the stakes the next day.

He now says that he will apply a science exam in the next six days, and if just one of them scores below 50 points on it, Okubo's work license will be revoked. He tells the others that he can make it; since he scored a 39 on the last test and and if he tries a little bit harder he will pass. Kuwabara, unfortunately, scored a 7 on the last test (while Yusuke steadily says to Botan that he scored only 12, much to the blue-haired girl's dismay). He upholds his promise however, vowing to score above 50 on the upcoming test.

Kuwabara makes great efforts to study; however, this is nearly ruined when he gets cornered inside a public library by another group of school thugs, resulting in another brutal beating for the resilient boy. Physically mauled but unfazed within, he assures his comrades to keep studying hard; however, it falls short that night when he falls asleep at his desk. Yusuke enters his dream and inspires him to study more. The next day, the day of the big test, another three thugs follow Kuwabara once again to try one last time to get him to fight.

On their way to get him, they knock down a girl, causing her to faint. This is Yusuke's only chance; he possesses the girl's body and successfully defeats the thugs, preventing Kuwabara from even getting involved with them. Kuwabara takes the test (with another provisional help from Yusuke), successfully answering enough questions to pass.

Akashi becomes enraged by this, but Iwamoto, who also hates Kuwabara, approaches him and secretly erases one of Kuwabara's answers, decreasing the boy's test score.(both are unaware that Naruto and Principal Takanaka was nearby and heard everything). Kuwabara receives his test back, surprised because he was pretty sure that he scored more than 50 points because he copied his answers on a scratch paper so that he can check if his answers were right. Luckily, he notices a mark of erasure in one of his answers and realizes the vile sabotage.

Enraged, he aims to punch Akashi's lights out, but Yusuke somehow stops him. Mr. Takanaka, the school's principal and also one of the few that actually liked both Yusuke and Kuwabara, catches Akashi as he was about to leave the scene. He assures Kuwabara that justice will be served, allowing Kuwabara and his friends to stay in school, and Okubo to retain his job. Later, Yusuke asks Botan how he was able to get through to Kuwabara. Botan explains that this was, in a way, Yusuke transmitting his emotions to Kuwabara. Only very close friends can experience such a transmission. As the day ends, Kuwabara realizes that it was Yusuke who helped him through this, and secretly thanks his deceased friend.

* * *

 **The next day**

Konema sends an investigator named Sayaka to check up on how Yusuke is doing. Yusuke asks her what she is going to investigate, but tells him that it's a secret. Then she asks Botan about Yusuke's girlfriend, to which Yusuke replies that he doesn't have a girlfriend.

Then she clarifies her question and asks which of the girls is Keiko, and Yusuke denies this and tells her that Keiko is just a points Keiko, then Sayaka started talking about how odd it is that a girl like Keiko would really have some interest on someone like Yusuke. Sayaka then concludes that the nature of the relationship between Yusuke and Keiko doesn't seem clear, so she disappears and begins to investigate Keiko.

After investigating, she comments that the attraction between Yusuke and Keiko must be one sided, but after Keiko rejects a handsome boy, Botan began teasing Yusuke that he was so lucky that Keiko chose him over a handsome boy.

Keiko pays a visit in Yusuke's house, which is covered with garbage that time. As she was approaching his body, she slipped over a bottle and the impact caused a pile of books to topple over his face. She ran into his body and removed all the books and wiped his face.

She leans forward, and when she was about to kiss him an alarm for the city passes by, warning the citizens of a pyromaniac whose been setting fires. Keiko snaps out, and leaves his house when she remembered that her mother wanted her to go shopping after school that day. Just right after she left Yusuke's house the pyromaniac sets Yusuke's house in fire.

Yusuke begins to panic, and Botan leaves to find Kuwabara who is on the other side of the town. Keiko hears two men yelling that there's a fire on the fourth avenue, and remebers that Yusuke lives on the same avenue, so she decided to go there. Botan finally reaches Kuwabara, and with the help of his spiritual awareness he somehow got her message even though he doesn't really see nor hear her. Keiko arrives in front of Yusuke's house, and remembering what he said, she runs inside the house and puts herself in danger.

* * *

Keiko managed to reach Yusuke's body, but before she could even get out the bedroom, a falling debris that was in flames block her way, leaving her completely trapped. Sayaka informs Yusuke of a way that could save her, and that is by using throwing the Spirit Beast he have been carrying into the fire, however by doing that he would lose the chance of coming back to life. After a quick decison, Yusuke tosses the Spirit Beast into the flames. It glowed, then cleared a path for Keiko. Kuwabara arrives and helps her in carrying Yusuke's body.

After they managed to come out of the house, he asks her what is inside the blanket she has been carrying, and when he saw that it was Yusuke's body he got shocked, but she told him that she'll explain everything to him after they get a safe place for him. With that, Kuwabara takes Keiko along with Yusuke's body and tries to find a safe place.

Botan informs Yusuke that he could no longer stay in Human World, and she would have to take him back to the Spirit World. Yusuke gets upset and floats away, and when he came to see his house again that evening he saw Keiko, his mother and Kuwabara, all still expecting that he would come back after that incident, and seeing this made him even more upset. He finally tells Botan to take him to wherever he should be taken to, but suddenly a voice interrupts him. Koenma enters the scene, and informs

Yusuke that he would give him another chance, and it was a good thing that he threw the golden egg into the fire because if he would have let it hatch it would have consumed him completely because the energy it was getting from him was negative during the event. Yusuke cheers after he realizes that after saving Keiko's life he would still be able to come back to life. Botan hugs Yusuke for his great fortune, and they keep on celebrating.

* * *

 **Chapter 8** **Yusuke's Back**

Yusuke was just floating with Botan while complaining about two things he hate: waiting and being rushed, which he has been doing lately. He continues his rant and comments how busy a toddler can be, when suddenly Koenma appears beside him, shocking him. He tries to complain about Koenma sneaking up on him but Botan covers his mouth and tells Koenma that he is just wondering when will be the time of his coming back to life, and Koenma replies that they have to rush.

When they arrive at Yusuke's apartment, Koenma begins to explain to Yusuke that in order for him to come back to life the energy wavelengths of his body and of his soul must be properly aligned, and that would happen the following day, but Koenma continues to explain that the frequencies of his wavelengths are low, and if he misses the chance tomorrow he would have to wait for 52 years.

Koenma also added that he needs to get someone from Human Worldwho cares about him to donate some life energy by kissing which Koenma cheekingly refers it "through the lips". He proceeds on opening a road between Yusuke's body and the Spirit World so the transfer can be made. He also informs him that while his body prepares during that night he must enter the dreams of the three people who wants him back most and tell each of them what to do, and if one gets his message and kisses him the next day before.

His mother is out of the question, again, since she is going to be on the streets for days plus she like his teacher. He thinks about Keiko and while thinking of the other one, Kuwabara is seen waking up from a "nightmare". Keiko is then seen the next morning sitting next to Yusuke's body, contemplating whether she should kiss him or not since his body isn't golden, diffrent from what she have dreamt.

She decided to leave without kissing him and went to school, but she was called by Principal Takanaka and informed her of her mother's condition. Her mother is confined in the hospital, and she decided to stay on her bedside, which is a bad news for Yusuke since she wouldn't have the time to kiss him. Koenma suddenly enters the scene and informs him that his body is already prepared and the only thing they need now is the life energy.

Botan and Yusuke went to Kuwabara who is currently at the arcade, and after he punches him he suddenly ran away after feeling the "tickle feeling". Next they went to Atsuko, only to find no success since she is busy getting herself drunk, leaving them with only one choice: they must find a way to communicate with Keiko. An idea suddenly pops into Botan's mind and lefts Yusuke and Koenma.

* * *

Botan relayed the message through Keiko's mother, and after hearing the message she went to Yusuke and managed to kiss him at the last possible moment. She cries when she thought it was too late, but then he suddenly wakes up and comments that her kiss was a nice kiss, and she hugs him. Botan then tells Koenma that the case is over, but he tells her that it's just the beginning and the real ordeal will be much harder.

After getting his life back, Yusuke goes for a walk, glad to be alive again. While walking, a lady that appears to be a fortune teller calls him and tells him that he has a mission to accomplish, but he turns away to leave, telling her that there's no missions for him. He passes by two students and overhears them talking about some students from Rugafuji Jr.

High who's been trying to take over the turf from Kuwabara. He gets curious and decided enter the coffee shop, where he saw the gang the two students are talking about. He sat not too far from them and determines their leader from the way they are sitting, but what caught his attention is that the leader has horns. One of them spoke up that Kuwabara might not be coming at all but the leader replies that he's testing his loyalty by having Kuwabara steal a comic book from the most guarded store in town and bring it to him.

Yusuke said to himself that Kuwabara won't do that since its against his honor code. Suddenly Kuwabara enters the coffee shop with his own gang and the comic books, but Sakamoto noticed the receipt. He asked him to apologize, and he did it. They laughed at him, calling him a pathetic loser. Then one of them held out a kitten, and things became clear to Yusuke.

They are next seen on an alley, and Sakamoto orders Kuwabara to hit his three friends, but he refuses. Sakamoto then threatens Eikitchi's life, but Kuwabara still refuses so he orders another thug to kill the cat, but suddenly Yusuke enters the scene and punches the thug, catching Eikitchi. A brawl begins, and Sakamoto tries to escape but he trips over gets knocked out by Yusuke, and notices a small demon come out from his mouth. He catches the demon and the fortune teller he met earlier enter the scene, explaining things to him.

She removes her disguise and Yusuke suddenly realized that it was Botan all the time. Another voice interrupts them and they went out to see its source and saw it was Koenma. He appointed him as a Spirit Detective, and before he can ask any further, he disappears and Botan also leaves to take the demon to Spirit World.

 **Somewhere else**

"So Hiei is everything for tommorow going to be ready ask the mysterious figure asked him. Yes Naruto it is, so once i have this weapon ill find my sister soon right Hiei asked the blond teacher. Yes with your group your going to be able to. " **Hmmh lets see what Yusuke gonna do now once he faces Hiei and crew can't wait to see his reaction but i got to make it very believable.**

* * *

Okay **i do get all the questions all of you are asking and for Kurmi just like Star wars i wont give any spoilers you will all see soon since many of have asked me this. Like it hate it show some love or not. still looking on who to put in the pairings.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Wake up up wake up, Come on Come on Yusuke! Yusuke his mother started screaming his name. " i am up mom this the twenth time you did this Yusuke said with annoyance in his voice. **  
**

"Dam! I'm so happy !Now's not the time to care, i'm going to find someone and pick a fight. Yusuke shouted this with the top of his lungs as the people around him were looking at him strangely and backing up slowly.

"mmm whats this? it's only six in the morning Yusuke yelled.

"That's great his mom sated while still having tears in her eyes.

"Didn't i tell you i was all right? Yusuke said with slight annoyance in his voice.

 **later in school**

"Dam everyone looking at me like i'm a vampire. Yusuke thought in his head.

He returns to school that day, and when he tries to join a conversation between two students, they ran away from him thinking he was a ghost. Keiko then approaches him, and he suddenly remembers the moment when she kissed him. They went to school together, and when their schoolmates saw him they got scared, for all they know he was already dead. They all ran away after he looked at them. He commented that maybe he should've stayed dead.

Then Kuwabara tapped his back and told him not to worry becuase he's going to be a ghost soon after he defeats him.

"Kuwabara aren't you going to thank him for that Eikichi event one of the friends recalled.

"Shut up you. Kuwabara shouted toward his friend, but i shall be sending you back to hell soon! Kuwabara exclamied.

"Nobody's getting such good fortune twice in a row. Yusuke said cockily.

Takanaka enters the scene and hits Yusuke at the back of his head, "dont block the way Yusuke hurry up and get to class he said. "All right that does it! I have decided to skip school Yusuke said as he was annoyed. " No Yusuke you got to stay unless you want me to tell your mother Keiko says trying to scold him.

"No i'm good, but is Mr. Naruto here anyways Yusuke asked because he had a lot of questions to ask the ninja.

"I believe so Yusuke there were a few days he was out but why are you asking is cause you wanna learn Keiko said with a sly grin on her face

 **In the window**

Mr. Iwamoto is looking down seeing Yusuke and is anger and was thinking of ways t get the young student in trouble.

'' No matter who permitted this, i will not take it lying down! " Trash like you wil bring this school down!

"I shall make it where you be unable to return to school anymore. Iwamoto said while laugh manically not taking notice of a certain blond ninja recording everything the teacher was saying.

* * *

Yusuke decided to skip his gym class, and he takes the Psychic Spyglass out of his pocket. He received it from Botan yesterday night.

After their gym class, some of his classmate's valuables went missing, and now they are accusing him for stealing it since he skipped their gym class but Keiko decided to back him up and say he didn't.

Mr. Iwamoto is then seen punishing Yusuke, but Mr. Takanaka comes in and asks him for evidence. He replies and said that Yusuke is the only one skipping gym classes when the items were stolen, and add a snide comment about his mother, which enraged him, and as he was about to punch him,

Koenma suddenly enters the scene and begins telling him about his first mission.

Three criminals have stolen the Artifacts of Darkness from King Enma's vault and escaped in the Human World. Yusuke replies that he's busy and calls Mr. Iwamoto with an offensive word, and suddenly stops after realizing he was standing just right in front of him, but Koenma reassures him that he doesn't see them nor hear them. He asks him if he can just call him later, but Koenma insists that it's urgent because if the artifacts were used to their potentials, then the Human World would be in a state of chaos. Yusuke still stubbornly refused, telling that he wouldn't go on a case unless he has solved his own, so Koenma asked him to take out his Psychic Spyglass and look into Mr. Iwamoto's left pocket.

He did what he was told, and found all the missing items in his pocket. They came back to reality and he pulled out the pen from Mr. Iwamoto's pocket, and after seeing this Mr. Takanaka asks him to explain, but he still denied and told him that Yusuke slipped it on his pocket and walks out after that. Koenma now tells him to go to work, but he told he'll do that after he gets his revenge. Koenma teaches him of his new ability, the Spirit Gun. He fired it on Mr. Iwamoto, who fell unconcious after the hit. Having already gotten his revenge, Koenma further explains the case to Yusuke in a warehouse. He accpets the mission as a sign of gratitude to them for bring him back to life.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Searching high and low in the streets, in order to retrieve the three stolen Reikai treasure!**

"But how am i, supposed to find them with so many people around? "Koenema said that they should be be here somewhere..."Yusuke said to himself as he was looking around the area looking for one of the criminal spirits.

Yusuke begins his search for the three criminals in the town, when suddenly a kid faints. He saw the kid's spirit, and followed it. It lead him into an alley, until he lost sight of it. He spotted the criminal and used his Psychic Spyglass to check if this criminal has the Orb of Baast, and he was right. As he was about to confront him, the thugs he came across by earlier confronted him, asking for money. He beated them, but as soon as he was done beating them, the criminal is already gone.

* * *

 **Meanwhile some where in the Spirit world**

"Konema sir we have some information on the criminals that have stolen the artifacts. "Okay well Spill the beans man i have to know what you got Koenma exclaimed!

Well the first one name is Kurama looks has bright green eyes, as well as long vibrant red hair, with two long forelocks on either shoulder and the rest on his back. While in this form, he is occasionally mistaken for a female because of his long hair and delicate features. He often wears has a school uniform matching pink slacks and a jacket with gold trim. We have no prievious record, true facet unknown. Comes and goes as a Shadow and has Muliple alias.

Now Hiei, is about 5'3 and dresses entirely in black. He wears a long black cloak-like jacket (with a white collar) and black pants tucked into black boots. He wears a black (and sometimes pale blue) undershirt under the jacket.

And Just like Kurama we have no information on him but his personality is prefers to keep his distance from others, so he often Hiei comes across as aloof and elusive. He has a rather cynical and even misanthropic view of the world around him, often belittling and mocking humans and their emotions and the significance they place on friendship and life. And while he is relatively taciturn.

Now Finally Sir we have Gouki ,

At roughly nine feet in height, Gōki stands tall and burly, with a rough, Frankenstein-like countenance, consisting of short, messy hair; dark, confident eyes; and a slight, charismatic smile. His well-defined upper body musculature is overemphasized by a tight, green shirt, which is tucked into his denim-blue jeans that extend down to his white sneakers. When in his demon form.

Gōki's appearance changes considerably; these changes include darkened skin, longer hair, a larger body, an increase in tooth size, and the development of large horns on his forehead. In this form, Gōki's only clothes are a pair of torn shorts where the jeans of his human form used to be.

And apparently He first meets Hiei when the demon breaks him out of his prison cell. When Hiei informs him that they will be working with Kurama, Gōki appears interested, but breaks down laughing when the great Yōko Kurama is a mere human teenager (to the point of not even believing he was in fact Yoko). When Kurama shows Gōki his powers, although they were very limited, Gouki reluctantly agrees to work with the former thief, stating he would only do so "for a while.

He is a cruel and ruthless criminal, Gōki possesses little to no respect for human life, viewing a child's soul as nothing more than a daytime snack. He is also cocky, boastful, and not very bright. He is also very crude, plus have plenty of information on like the fact that he has 12 previous criminal record and he killed Tons of hunters that were sent after him.

* * *

"Konema, how could you send my number one project after those Criminals" Botan exclaimed as she was pointing towards her dramatically and waiting on an answer from her boss. " Its obvious that with Yuusuke's abilities he'll be killed. Botan said with worry in her her voice with the young hero. The two besides Gouki are dangerous enemies, we only know of their Names as Botan shouted with more worry in her voice.

"Unfortunately Botan, there was no time to waste on this matter. Originally i had intended to let Yuusuke handle some trivial cases and Train him. While that happens Yuusuke would have also slowly increase his rei ability or he would been trained by Naruto at least.

" There was no time to waste you say, just how long is the investigation period Botan asked?

"In just about ningenkai standard, one week Koema exclaimed.

"Only one week? What is going on? Botan asked!

"One week from now, my dad coming back from his trip. Koenma said with fear in his voice.

'' wait Enma Baiou-sama? Botan with fright in her voice.

''well you see Botan the three treasures are my adored items of the Reikai secret value. If he comes back only to learn that they were stolen. He will unleash his wrath upon us? Even the ningenkai will feel the effects of his fury! "Flaring up is my dad's profession."

"Not only that! The God's anger are reflected in the skies. My dads anger is reflected on the earth there might even be an earthquake. If there is an earthquake itll be unprecedented Mount Fuji and might even erupt and i'll receive a punishment more severe than his anger "Koenma said with absolute fright in his voice.

"By golly Botan said while looking very pale.

"Therefore Yusuke only has a week,It's for the the ningenkai, and he must retrieve the treasure even if he dies. "Now go Hurry and tell this to him Botan" Koenma exclaimed.

"Right i will tell Yusuke at once, with that Botan left on her broom leaving a frighten boss this thinking of his father.

* * *

Okay first off to those who don't know this show Of Yu Yu Hakusho i suggest you start watching it if you don't know what im talking about other that i bid you a due.


	9. Chapter 9 and Chapter 10:

**Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Meanwhile some where else**

Yusuke got into a forest while following the criminal who has the Orb of Beast when he suddenly saw a light not too far away from where he is standing.

Hiei is practicing with the Shadow Sword, and he began talking," haha! we' ve stolen the spirit world treasures without a hitch! It'll be interesting if we try using it in the human world said Hiei.

The sword thats able to turn any human into a demon, the Demonic Sword,

The hungry globe can devour any human souls.

Then finally Kurama's Dark mirror which would unleash it's evil power when the moon is full.

" Then I shall create a thousand-eating monsters with this sword. Hiei exclaimed.

"And me to ,feed your monsters by acquiring the victim's soul with this Globe first Gouki said as both were looking towards their red haired waiting for a response.

The Red head finally decide to respond " I apologize but i'm withdrawing he said to both of them who were surprised by his response.

" What!" Both of them exclaimed looking very surprised by Kurama choice.

" What do you mean? You want to leave us? Hiei asked with disgust and hate in his voice.

Kurama just looks back at Hiei and just says '' that right.

"Coward! Hiei exclaimed you are acting just like a typical Human.

"Come on Hiei we don't need to give of the loot to a person like Kurama, so i suggest you return the dark mirror. Gouki said with anger in his voice.

Kurama looks back at Gouki like he was a mad man and says " That i will not you big fool.

"I wont allow your reckless actions with my own powers, i shall take the mirror back! Gouki said as he decide to go in for a punch towards the red head face but he stopped.

"Yo hang on! another voice said out loud as Gouki stops his fist as he heard the voice by surprise.

* * *

Yusuke enters the scene and decides interrupts them " why don't you pass me all three Treasures, then you can continue your little argument afterwards my three bandits he exclaimed.

"Hiei being the lovely person that he is decides interrogates Yusuke.'' Who are you?

Gouki also asked " how did you know what we did in the spirit world"

Yusuke then responds back to both of them." i didn't think i would find you so quickly either. I''ll give you a little scare and tell you! I'm the spirit world's detective Yusuke Uramesshi now thats out of the way put your hands up and surrender!

Then Hiei insults Yusuke" the chosen hunter from the Reikai, but i can't even feel his Reikai at all" Hiei stated. But then again, he was chosen by the Reikai, ad full of self-confidence. He might, for all we know possess a huge reservoir of energy Hiei thought. "

* * *

"They don't look like much he''ll be out with a punch and he looks like a weakling ... Yusuke thought within his head trying to size up his opponents. Idiots i'm not afraid of you at all he declared while shaking in fear a little.

Kurama turns to leave " I can't stay here and get caught i still have to look for my sister he thought within in head. " Hey wait a minute! Yusuke yelling towards Kurama who was walking away.

Hiei follows him as well to leaving which shocked Yusuke because Hiei jumped 20 feet in the air to a tree.

* * *

This meant that Gouki was left to deal with two began exchanging some words, when all of a sudden Gouki takes out the Orb of Baast and consumes the same soul Yusuke has been following earlier that day. Yusuke gets enraged and kicks him in the stomach, spitting out the soul in process, and Yusuke gives him a solid punch in the face, knocking him into the ground. He picks up the Orb of Baast, and just as when he thought he had been victorious, Gouki suddenly appears behind him and reveals his demon form. He slashes him with his claw, and then uproots a tree and swings it against him. He suddenly remembers about his Spirit Gun, and attempts to bring it out, but then realizes that he have already used it earlier that day. As Gouki approaches him, he nervously thinks about dying again.

* * *

 **Will Yusuke not get killed and who is this sister that Kurama thinks about all the time. preview next time: The fight between Yusuke and Gouki continues. Yusuke was completely helpless against him without his Spirit Gun, and as Gouki was about to choke him to death, lights came out around the forest and a familiar voice can be heard. Thinking that the villagers are coming, Botoan saves him and what this about a new spirit item that Yusuke is getting from Botan. Find out next time on Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **The man who eats souls**

 **Lets continue where we left off Yusuke died but then got a chance to come back alive again by the spirit God Koenma but Yusuke had to become a spirit detective and so far. Koemma Gave Yusuke a task to stop three thief who stole the Rekai Treasure.**

 **Now its Gouki one who has stolen one of the three Rekai treasures, he eats human souls! Against Yusuke who is intimidated! Will he be able to retrieve the treasure from Gouki find out now on Yu Yu Hakushao.**

* * *

 **Back at the forest**

" Yusuke looked at the tree that Gouki had broke '' he snapped the tree just like that! Is our abilities that miles apart!If... this goes on i'll really be killed killed !( he thought with with worry in his head)

''How dare you disrupt my meal... Gouk said with rage in his voice still angry at Yusuke for kicking him in the facing and realeasing the kid soul that he was going to eat. I want you repay with your life! Gouki exclaimed as he was ready to attack Yusuke.

Yusuke yelled in pain as he was getting slashed by Gouki'' gwaoh he said while holding his sides .

"uuu...Ah! I've avoided ahead-on hit but still Yusuke thought to himself.

Gouki looked at Yuske and spark" I'm soooo sorry did i hit you too hard? What weak creatures humans are! "Don't be too happy i'm going to let you suffer before i kill you.

Yusuke still could not not move " no good..., my body's not able to move!

Gouki looked down at Yusuke " now you will die a painful death! Gouki exclaimed but before he could continue.

"Is anybody there? Hey you guys there's someone over there,shall we camp and drink with them.

Gouki looked really displeased as he wanted to kill the human detective,"humph, looks like lots of people are coming. I guess you should count yourself Lucky! Now that you've been taught a good lesson human... and guard your puny life properly;Gouki said as he disperse not to been seen again.

"Damn it Yusuke said as he past out on the floor.

"Hey Botan look it's Yusuke you knew it should have been me that fight those guys what was Konema thinking honestly said Naruto looking down his hurt student.

"I know Naruto- kun, Botan said as she kissed his cheek, now lets get him to the hospital before his mother starts worrying she said.

* * *

 **In the** **Hospital**

"ah ah ah what the where am i' Yusuke said as he was looking around the area and took notice of his surroundings and saw that clearly that he was in the hospital.

When he finally regained his consciousness, he founds himself in his room and his mother approaches him and asks if he's alright, then hits him hard in the head thinking that he got into a fight again, and starts to cry, worrying that he might get himself killed.

"'Yusuke don't you know that you have to to stop making your mother worrying for you like that she might grow gray hairs Naruto said as both him and Botan entered the room.

"Naruto- Sensei what are you doing here Yusuke asked as he was yelling surprised that the ninja now has made an appearance.

Yusuke learns from Atsuko that Botan and Naruto are the one who saved him from his fight with Gouki, and brought him back to his house for treatment. Then Botan whispers to him that Koenma gave her a human form and that is the reason why she can be seen by other people and help Yusuke in his missions. Astuko leaves the room and prepares some food, and the three began a conversation about the mission.

Yusuke asked Botan how she found him, and she introduced him to a new Spirit Detective Item, the Demon Compass, and told him that she used it to find Gouki. She also informed him that he only have one week to do the mission. Watching from the Spirit World, Koenma began yelling at the screen telling Yusuke to hurry up and started thinking about the consequences if he wouldn't be able to retrieve the three artifacts in time. Back on Human World, while Atsuko is eating, a news about four children that had fallen comatosed in a town not far away from their place breaks out in the television. Yusuke, Naruto and Botan overhears the news, and Yusuke asks her how long is the digestion process of the souls in Gouki's stomach, and replies that maybe it takes a day.

Yusuke prepares to leave, so she gave him another Spirit Detective Item, the Concentration Ring. When Atsuko returns to the room with some tea for both of them, they have already gone into the mission.

* * *

 **Back in the forest**

Gouki decides to play with the Orb of Baast, and a kid returns it to him, but took her soul afterwards.

Yusuke got to the forest with Naruto and saw Gouki and yelled" hey ugly i got a bone to pick with you and Naruto sensei stay out of my way okay all Yusuke got was a nod from his teacher.

Naruto looked at Yusuke burning passion in his eyes ''okay Yusuke explode with your powers of youth and win; he exclaimed as he back up into the air in the tree to see what Yusuke was going to plan.

Gouki transforms into his demon form again. Yusuke charges and lands a punch on his stomach, but it hurt him instead because his skin was rock hard. Gouki tries to hit him but misses, and Yusuke tries to pierce his skin with a giant stick, but fails to do so. Gouki uses this to his advantage and throws him into the ground while clinging on the stick. Yusuke is getting desperate and thinks about using his Spirit Gun, but opts not to use it yet after thinking about it carefully. Gouki kicks him and stomps his feet on him, enjoying his screams of pain, until Botan throws something on his back, catching his attention. Botan runs for her life and Naruto catch hold her in his arms and says got ya.

Gouki grabs Yusuke first, opening his mouth as he prepares to devour him, but then Yusuke pokes a wooden stick into his mouth, leaving it open. Yusuke fires his Spirit Gun into Gouki's open mouth, defeats him, freeing all the children's souls and retrieving the Orb of Baast in the process.

* * *

After the fight was over Naruto went in to heal Yusuke and Yusuke was standing again perfectly fine again. I guess you got one down and two more to go Naruto stated to Yusuke.

On their way home, the Demon Compass suddenly reacts, indicating that there is a demon nearby. He encounters Kurama, and he told Yusuke that he doesn't have any intention of fighting and asked him a favor to give him three days and he would gladly return to him the Forlorn Hope.

''What do you think Naruto sensei should i trust this Kurama person Yusuke asked thinking of the red head who showed up right in front of him.

Naruto looked at his student and said " if sense any ill from this Kuram person do what you think that is best come on Botan we both have to report to Koenma Naruto exclamed as Botan only nodded her head in agreeing as they both left him to think.

 **The Next day**

Yusuke to go to his meeting to Kurama ang be careful. He meets Kurama in the hospital, and leads him to Room 501, where Shiori Minamino, Kurama's human mother, is confined. On their conversation, Yusuke heard her call him Shuichi which confused him, for all he know his name is Kurama.

on the hospital's rooftop, and Kurama begins to explain things to Yusuke. Shuichi is his human name, and his truest name is Yoko. He tells him about his past, that he was a spirit fox, gaining demon powers over the hundreds of years that he lived, and in time he grew bored and past his hours learning the art of breaking codes and seals, but 15 years ago he made a mistake and was severely injured by his pursuer, and with the last energy he had he escaped into the Human World and became the child of a human family, originally intending to recover his Spirit Energy, and planned that he would escape after 10 years, but as he was about to escape his mother fell ill. That is also the same time when Gouki and Hiei appeared, and he remembered the powers of the Forlorn Hope. Then he told Yusuke to let him use the Forlorn Hope to save his human mother's life, then he would accept his punishment.

Yusuke asks him why would a monster do that for a human, and Kurama replies that maybe he is guilty, and maybe he feels like he is one of those mother-devouring creatures because he caused her great pains and feels like he broke her spirit and maybe in someway he caused her disease. Yusuke asks him why is he telling him these things, and he replied that maybe he just needed someone to know and he could tell that Yusuke would trust him. Suddenly a nurse barges out from the door, alerting him about his mother's condition. His mother is already on the critical stage, and she is about to die that night.

The moon is at its full that night, and Kurama decided that he would use it already. Yusuke asks him if he knows what would it ask for in return, and Kurama affirms and reveals to him that it is life. Meanwhile, on the Spirit World, Botan also gets the same information and leaves to inform Yusuke. Kurama uses the Forlorn Hope, and it reflected an image of his mother, and Yusuke suddenly exclaimed telling him to hold on a second and there's gotta be some other way to resolve the problem. The Forlorn Hope began doing its thing but then Yusuke interrupts and puts his hand on top of it, just like what Kurama is doing.

He told the Forlorn Hope to take his life instead and Kurama told him that it doesn't make sense since it's his wish, but Yusuke replied that it also doesn't make sense saving his mother's life if she's going to spend the rest of her life mourning his death, remembering her own mother while she was mourning over his own death. A bolt of light strikes out from the Forlorn Hope as Botan is approaching their place, and both of them are seen face down onto the floor. Kurama gets up first, and rans away to see his mother, and Botan arrives to see Yusuke still face down onto the floor. Yusuke gets up, glad that he's still alive and realizes that if he would have died his mother would be the one to be sad, but on the better side of things, he managed to retrieve the Forlorn Hope. It spoke again and said that because of their good intentions it decided to grant the wish without anything in return. Kurama was welcomed with the good news that his mother's disease is gone. Now Yusuke have only one more artifact to go, and he celebrated with Botan, and watching from Spirit Wolrd is Koenma, annoyed with the fact that the two are celebrating not knowing that the last artifact is going to be ten times harder to get since Hiei is the one have it he's no ordinary demon.

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

A female red head was somewere outside the forest, where am i, who am i and who is Naruto, i feel like i know him for some reason all i know is that i have a broter named Yoko. I have to find him the red head girl said determinedly

* * *

 **official** **Harem for Naruto**

 **Botan**

 **Yukina**

 **Atsuko ( Yusuke mother)**

 **Shizuro ( Kuwbara's Sister)**

 **Genkai ( younger)**

 **Hina**

 **Dark tournment maybe ? Suggestions**

* * *

 **Okay thank you guys for the Reviews i am going to try my best to fix the chapters each grammatical errors so i will try my best to fix the grammar and punctuation marks please be patience with me , i know a show a lot of errors and mistake but i do take my time with these stories and try to follow the show version of it and not the manga.**

 **For those who don't know what Rekai it's another word for spirit. now Spirit World (霊界, _Reikai_ ), or Underworld in , is the world where sentient beings (humans and demons) go after they die. This is not the equivalent of Heaven or Hell; it is sort of a station in between worlds where a soul's fate is decided. In other words, it is a junction at which numerous planes intersect, though it is more intimately connected with Human World than with Demon World.**

 **The personalities of Spirit World's inhabitants are conducive to studying as much as possible about a subject and then acting on whatever choice seems to be the best option for a particular situation.**

 **Hell (also called "Limbo") is a possible destination for souls after death. The entrance looks like an old temple that has fallen into disrepair, with an ominous red sky behind it. This is the worst punishment a soul can receive, described as 10,000 years of everything (except your ability to feel pain) being cut away. The end result of this torture is a pitiful life, wishing it would cease to exist but knowing that it won't.**

 **The Kekkai (結界) is a net-like energy barrier, established by the Great King Yama, that divides Demon World from Human World, resting in the pseudo space. Only demons below A-class can pass through it. A more powerful net was going to be made, but net energy was the energy most easily spread, to cover the distance in the pseudo space.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Unknown to Yusuke the last enemy he has to face is the most demonic of them all. Hiei, the spiky-haired demon that was seen earlier, learned about his other two comrades and planned on stealing the relics back from Yusuke**

 **Hiei's Pov**

"There are no more high class demons Besides me! Gouki died a wreatched death, Kurama's been tied down by some senseless emotion like i knew he would be.

I couldn't believe of both lost to this human they call Yusuke and even though originally Naruto wanted me to beat him.

Since, they were both not working out, then I''ll create some with the demonic sword! I''LL create a demonic army who will only heed my instructions and bring me the things i want! But before that,I"ll retrieve the treasures and kill that Urameshi

No i'm not finished with the story but i do want to start it over again and come back at with it another approach give me suggestions in review what should do? I need some other ideas. Then it hit with a struck of geneis hmm if i can't get the trasures then i got to go after the ones he loves so i can get what i want he thought out .

* * *

Meanwhile, Yusuke enjoys his life of cutting class when.

 **B otan povs**

Here was the bluenette just oh you must be Keiko i heard so many good things about you and it's so nice to finally meet you she said.

 **Keiko pov**

It was just an ordinary morning for keiko til she notice that her best friend/crush was cutting class again which was her favorite 's , what am i going to do with you Yusuke she said to herself. So she finally after her first two classes decided to go up to the roof where Yusuke usually sleeps at. As she goes up the stairs she hears a female voice, hmm thats strange she said t herself. As keiko got up to the roof she was got questioned by a random Bluenet that somehow knew her and Yusuke.

* * *

Later as Keiko goes home, still a bit dismayed about Botan and Yusuke, she passes by Hiei who out of nowhere knocks her out cold. Yusuke then detects from his Demon Compass that a demon is close by so he decides to follow the signal. "Yusuke, Yusuke really bad news Botan said as she to came right to him , apparently the last enemy Hiei that you have to face has Keiko as hostage.

This angers him even more, ''lets go Botan Yusuke said with rage in his voice worrying over his best friend and love, they continued running and going til they hit an abandoned warehouse they are welcomed by people with red circles in their forehead.

 **Hiei pov**

"Well look who finally showed up to the party, i bet your wondering how im controlling these weak feeble minded humans well, im using my Jagan (third eye) and if you want this female back you will give the treasure relics in exchange for her.

Then Hiei demands the relics in exchange for her, which Yusuke obliges to offer. Just then Hiei double-crosses Yusuke, saying he controls Keiko's life, and then a red, demonic eye suddenly formed over her forehead. Botan tries to stop the awakening of this eye with her spiritual power, as Yusuke prepares himself to fight Hiei.

Hiei explains that the antidote for the eye is in the sword he is carrying, and he dares Yusuke to try and get it if he can. Out of the blue, Yusuke flies high and smashes him in the jaw, and an unexpecting Hiei falls down. Now enraged, Hiei uses his hyperspeed to daze Yusuke, but he follows the demon's movements and lands another right hand on his jaw as he tries to attack. Now more furious than ever, Hiei transforms himself into his demonic form, as red demonic eyes began to pop out of his body and his complexion turns green.

This shocks Yusuke, and then Hiei gets the upper hand when he traps him in some kind of spiritual bindings. Now Hiei beats up Yusuke, and then as he was about to land the finishing blow with his sword, Kurama suddenly steps into the way and absorbs his attack. He also made an effort of blinding Hiei with his blood, giving Yusuke enough time to recover a little bit. Now stronger than before, he matches up with Hiei, landing every attack as he is getting hit by his opponent at the same time.

When Yusuke realizes he won't win this way, he runs away from Hiei. As Hiei follows Yusuke turns back and unleashes his Spirit Gun on a him, however Hiei's hyperspeed allowed him evade the blast, and Yusuke loses his strength upon releasing the attack. Seeing he has finally "won" the battle, Hiei gets overconfident when all of a sudden the Spirit Gun returns to him and nails him from behind, knocking him unconscious. It turned out that the Forlorn Hope was there behind Hiei and the Spirit Gun attack reflected on it and hit an unsuspecting Hiei. Yusuke wins the battle, gives the antidote to Keiko, and recovers the three artifacts and his mission is finally complete.

As Yusuke Urameshi goes back to his lifestyle of cutting class, Botan approaches him and tells him that the relics were back to the spirit world just in time for the arrival of King Enma, however since the Orb of Baast was soiled, the Forlorn Hope shattered, and the Shadow Sword rusted, King Enma discovers what happened, but since the relics were recovered he decides to only give a minor punishment to Koenma, a spanking

* * *

 **The Search Begins**

It has been a long good amount of weeks since the whole Hiei ordeal,now Yusuke has some time off to relax... just then we see Botan inform him of another mission. A powerful fighter named Genkai was about to give up her powers to someone worthy of it. Botan then explains that a demon named Randou was already informed of the situation and once he gains Genkai's power it will be trouble for everyone. So Yusuke decides to accept the mission (with a little bribe of a free rock concert ticket) and we find him climbing up a long case of stairways.

Just as he reaches the top he sees hundreds of other fighters lined up too, and he realizes that this Genkai has established a competition where the winner will gain her power. Then we see Kuwabara , Naruto and Yusuke notices him, Kuwabara and Naruto then tells Yusuke about this powerful Genkai, and then this fighter finally reveals herself... an old woman.. shocking.

Anyway the first round is about the begin, and then everyone is asked to pick a piece of paper from one huge pot. Then Genkai tells everyone that if the paper has a dash of color red inside then they will qualify for the second round (pretty weird) then over fifty qualifies including Yusuke and Kuwabara. Genkai explains that those with enough spiritual power will make those papers turn to red and advance.

Some fighters were angered by this pathetic type of elimination process and decides to attack Genkai, but Genkai just looks at them directly and a gush of spiritual power throws them out and smashes them through the gate. Stunned by this display of power Yusuke and Kuwabara gets their motivation to claim her talent.

The second round begins and we see... a video game hall (you heard me right).. the types of test to be given where the punching machine, score over 100 points and you win, the rock-paper-scissors machine, and the sing-along machine.. win two out of three and you advanced to the next round. Really one weird contest, but this once again attempts to bring out the fighter's spiritual talent. Kuwabara displays his strength by scoring 129 points in the punching machine, but Yusuke makes him cry by scoring 155 points... then we see one strong guy score 175! that stuns Yusuke.

So around twenty advance to the next round, and the next challenge was to pass through a dangerous forest. Genkai explains that danger lurks all around the woods, so only the best could advance. So the fighters try their luck and exploit the forest, as some gets trapped and some continues on. Yusuke opted for the straight path and he is suddenly attacked by weird bats. The bat leader (a bat-demon) which we call batman from now on, shows up, and threatens Yusuke to retreat or die. Yusuke, confident with his skills, decides to face the challenge, and batman displays his overwhelming speed. However Yusuke has encountered faster enemies before (namely Hiei) and easily kicks the crap out of batman, and advances through the woods.

About three hours later seven fighters finally advances out of the forest where Genkai is waiting, and one of them is Kuwabara. Kuwabara begs to wait for a while since he was hoping Yusuke would arrive, but Genkai declines, saying the final round must go on. Just then Yusuke arrives in the nick of time and explaining he was delayed by the batman that blocked his way. Genkai, surprised that Yusuke defeated batman, one of her best defenders, allowed Yusuke to participate in the final round. So there were eight fighters that advanced... but we wonder, will Yusuke win over them, or will Kuwabara finally gain some respect? or more importantly... is Randou one of the eight survivors?

* * *

 **Kuwabara's Spirit Sword**

The eight qualified fighters then competed in the final round where they will match up against each other. The catch, however, is that they will fight in the dark. The first match was between Kuwabara and a ninja named Musashi. Musashi was a samurai expert, and needless to say he beats the crap out of Kuwabara. But at one point Kuwabara uses brute strength making Musashi's sword break in half. Enraged, Musashi attacks Kuwabara, but suddenly out of desperation his spiritual powers form in the broken sword he is holding and unleashes his special technique - the Rei Ken (spiritual sword) which knocks out Musashi for good as Kuwabara advances to the semi-finals. Then two more pair of fighters met up with each other, with the winners advancing to the semi-finals, namely Shourin and Kazemaru.

During the break Koenma reminds Yusuke that his job wasn't done, as he has to find Randou and prevent him from gaining Genkai's power. Then out of nowhere a familiar face comes in for Yusuke... its Botan! Botan then says she will help Yusuke find the person (or demon) he was looking for. Kuwabara notices Yusuke talking to a cute girl and, being the playboy that he is, breaks in and asks Botan for a date (eh) as Genkai calls in the competitors for the next bout.

The next match was between Yusuke and the guy who scored 175points in the punching machine challenge - Kibano. Genkai, seeing how overconfident Yusuke is, throws a lit cigarette in front of his face and barely misses him and as it rolls into the darkness. Kibano then wears a strange helmet and together with Yusuke they enter the darkness where they would fight. However as they start their battle, Kibano easily gains the upper hand and almost sees everywhere Yusuke moves in the dark. Kibano easily beats up Yusuke, much to his shock. A concerned Botan and Kuwabara cheers on Yusuke, as he tries to counterattack with his devastating punches... but only hits air. Kibano again nails Yusuke hard and brings him down. Kibano then explains that the helmet he is wearing is a night vision gagdet, and he can see his every move in the dark, making him in a one-way situation in the battle.

Despite several hits Yusuke stands up against Kibano, still hoping to find a way to gain the upper hand. As Kibano attacks one more time Yusuke grabs his arm hoping not to let him go and lose him again in the dark, but Kibano, with his brute strength lifts him up and throws him out of the way. Now Yusuke cannot attack from afar or close since he gets countered easily, he is frantic for a solution.

Then Yusuke decides to use his final attack, the rei gun, he concentrates energy on his pointing finger, but despite the enormous strength Kibano feels, he still feels confident since Yusuke cannot see him in the dark. Kibano starts to attack hoping to land the finishing blow, and was about to strike behind Yusuke, when suddenly.. Yusuke turns around and fires the rei gun right in front of a surprised Kibano, hitting him hard in the head and breaking his helmet, knocking him out. Surprised, Kibano asks Yusuke how he saw him attack, and Yusuke explains that when he was thrown by Kibano in the previous attack he secretly placed the cigarette Genkai threw earlier into Kibano's belt, making it a pivotal viewpoint on Yusuke's rei gun. With that, Yusuke wins and advances to the semi-finals.

The semi finals start into a new venue, the wilderness of the spirits. Genkai then picks the first semi-final match, Kazemaru against an exhausted Yusuke. Now Yusuke is more desperate than ever, as he already used his rei gun and now must face a new enemy without much of his strength. Kazemaru, a very speedy ninja, easily beats the crap out of an exhausted Yusuke. Yusuke tries an uppercut but barely misses Kazemaru. Now Kazemaru realizes Yusuke has some strength left, so he uses some of his spirit-seeking shurikens to beat him. Yusuke evades the frontal assault but realizes the shurikens follows his every move, and gets hit by the next attack.

Now in need of a solution, Yusuke turns to Kuwabara and utters the words "It's all up to you"... as Yusuke attacks Kazemaru straight up hoping to bring him down together with him. Kazemaru realizes Yusuke's patented "return the seeking missile to sender" move and tries to use his special attack that defeated his first opponents to finish Yusuke off. Just then, Yusuke dISAPPEARS in front of Kazemaru, and a shock Kazemaru gets nailed by his own shurikens that defeated him.

Botan and Kuwabara are surprised about Yusuke's instant disappearance move and Genkai assumes out of desperation Yusuke unleashes his secret technique.. but then we see a hand rising out of a small pond... and it turns out that Yusuke accidentally fell to the pond as he was rushing into Kazemaru, which caused his disappearance and a shuriken backfire that led to his victory. Now Yusuke advances to the finals and awaits the winner of the next match.. between Kuwabara and Shourin.

* * *

 **I do apologize for taking a long time with some of these stories, just having a few issues uploading and i think im just gonna need help wit just finding out how to introduce the dark tournament and other things that happened in the show, but im most definitely going to continue updating my stories. Please give reviews tell me what you think and give me opinions on what should i do next. Also if anyone has good ideas for a Future Buddyfight crossover please Pm me . Naruto will make more appearances soon so please dont be disintersed**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

 **Naruto Pov** \- so far he what happened in a nut , i died go figure and then i was given a chance of new life again after being betrayed by my so called friend. So now im in a new world called Japan and apparently im suppose to be a teacher can you believe that me the most unpredictable person ever.

After gaining a new chance at life it also came at a price i had to protect my new place that i call home. Couple of weeks i notice that their was a strange energy all over where i was and i had to battle get this monsters. Scary right out of an urban ghost story to which im still scared of til this day.

So i got notice by some funny people when i mean funny i mean the dead and that when i met her a beautiful bluenette her name was botan and of coarse she was telling me that they were taking notice of me and my strange powers, so she decided to take me to her boss Koemna. He gave me the job to be a spirit Detective and of coarsur like a fool i accepted my life already was kind of boring. After spending 15 years being a Spirit detective i met all kind of creatures .

Now im here in Genkai tourment the seeing both my students battling these demons and creatures but it seems liked uwabara gets overconfident since he doesn't feel any power coming from Shourin, and so do i ,Botan and Yusuke. I couldnt feel anyting out this guy which was starnge unless. Kuwabara don't take your opponent lightly i told him and all he did was nod his even thought Randou didn't even join the competition since they weren't sensing anything strong.

Now the matchup between Kuwabara and Shourin starts and Kuwabara quickly lands his punches that knocks Shourin down. This even shocks everyone, seeing how weak Shourin was. Then Shourin unleashes a secret attack - fireball flash! as fireballs are hurled towards a shocked Kuwabara. But then Kuwabara has something up his sleeve.. and unleashes his spiritual sword and promptly deflects Shourin's fireballs back to himself, burning him down. Now Kuwabara looks pretty good in winning the match, and he prepares for the final blow but then Shourin utters some weird words which turns out to be the key to his most devastating technique, the dwarf invocation, and in seconds Kuwabara turns to an entity as small as an ant.. even a caterpillar looks like an elephant to him now.

Shourin uses this advantages and crushes Kuwabara by his fists, breaking all of his bones and making him paralyzed for life. Yusuke sees this and in anger tries to attack Shourin, but Genkai prevents him from doing so because their matchup is going on. Then Shourin throws Kuwabara and Kuwabara returns to his normal size, but now has all his bones crushed. Yusuke and Botan comes to his aid, hoping for the worst.. luckily Kuwabara is still alive. " Don't worry Yusuke i got Kuwabara as i told my student and began healing him but kuwabara was still knocked out.

"Good you damn Yankee thanks for the help now excuse me i got a punk to defeat Yusuke said looking back at Naruto now looking at the enemy he is task to fight.

Now furious than ever, Yusuke, who was just exhausted a minute ago from his previous fights, displays a strong spiritual power and out of nowhere attacks Shourin as the finals of Genkai's competition starts. Yusuke kicks the hell out of Shourin out of his anger and beats Shourin down. Then Shourin flies to the air and then discharges another special attack, the wind cutter, as air forms into circular cutting tools and injures Yusuke hard. Now Yusuke cannot attack frontal since the circular cutters will tear him apart, but still continues his assault. He leaps up and passes through the middle of the circular cutters.. all the way and smashes his arm right through Shourin's neck and brings him down big time.

Yusuke survives and promptly thinks he just won the match, but Genkai starts informing him that the game is not over... suddenly an earthquake arises and out from beneath Shourin's body starts to lacerate, and a demonic creature arises... now Yusuke must face his worst nightmare as he confronts the person he was looking for all this time - Randou.

"I couldn't really help Yusuke becasue of Genkai rules all i could do is watch. Naruto looking in defeat hoping his student wins.

Randou appears in front of Yusuke and his intimidating presence starts to give Yusuke the creeps. Yusuke starts giving Randou a barrage of hard-hitting punches but it does not even make Randou budge. Then Randou counters with some death strands that bonds Yusuke as he becomes immobilized. Randou then hangs Yusuke from a lake, then with his powers summons some flesh-hunting killer sharks around Yusuke.

Botan tries to convince Genkai to stop the matchup but Genkai does not give in, saying the show is not finished and they have a confrontation to finish. Then out of nowhere Randou points his finger into Yusuke and unleashes... a rei gun! Randou imitates Yusuke's key attack and knocks the tree he is hanging in, as Yusuke falls down the lake with the killer sharks waiting.

Yusuke have seemed to given up and was ready to die, when a flash of light suddenly comes out of Kuwabara, and scares the sharks off. Yusuke then gets into some dream sequence with Kuwabara.. giving him some moral support (or so), and with that, Yusuke regains his strength and breaks his bonds, kills off the sharks and shocks Randou off. Randou tries to nail Yusuke with his rei gun, but Yusuke blasts off from behind him and, using his full strength, he then unleashes the real REI GUN.. Randou counters with his own version but the real one is just too powerful it blows Randou off and destroys the lake with him.

Yusuke goes down will all his strength used up and believing he just beat Randou. Just then Randou rises from the now destroyed lake and, now totally enraged, starts beating the hell out of the now unconscious Yusuke with a shower of attacks. Now Randou decides he should crush Yusuke just like what he did earlier to Kuwabara, and then starts uttering his dwarf invocation technique again.

Expecting he was about to finish Yusuke off, something goes wrong... Randou was the one getting smaller! Now Randou turns into a peewee as Genkai explains that a wise person will just cover his ears upon hearing the invocation, and the technique will BACKFIRE and bring the caster down to mini-size. But Yusuke was unconscious and didn't cover his ears! Just then Yusuke regains his consciousness and realizes that.. he's got some DIRT stuck in his ears! and that was some hell of a lucky break. Randou decides to repeat the invocation technique again, but Yusuke gives him an enormous super-duper elbow drop (the size, remember?) and knocks Randou out of the game

Genkai heals Kuwabara back to his normal self as Yusuke rejoices over winning the competition. Now Yusuke can watch the rock concert he always wanted to watch since his missions over, but Genkai then tells him since he won the competition, her power must now be transferred to his, so Yusuke must train in her place to gain that power! With that Yusuke faints.

* * *

Back with Naruto who is with Genaki at the moment

"So what you think of him, my friend Naruto asked? "Well Naruto kun i definety think he got potential i dont know if he could ever defeat him she said to Naruto with worry in her voice. Naruto looks at her and touch her face and said " dont you worry about a thing Genaki-chan i believe in my student and so should you he said as he leans in and kisses her and Genkai kissed back.

Next Six months has passed and Yusuke has finally returned after having an intense training with Genkai.

 **Yusuke pov-** Keiko meets him on his return and treats him to an ice cream for their reunion. Yusuke, now fully relaxed, talks to Kuwabara and discusses their previous encounters (they're now best of friends!) Just then Keiko interrupts their conversation and Yusuke quickly makes an excuse by treating her to a movie...As they were about to enter the movie house Yusuke senses something bad, and quickly makes up another excuse for Keiko (the forgot something and be back in a moment excuse), and together with Kuwabara, they leave Keiko behind.

As the two walk off suddenly a group of punks attack them, but Yusuke finishes them off by unleashing his newly learned technique from Genkai, the Spirit Shotgun! this display of power even shocks Kuwabara off.. Then another punk tries to land a sneak attack on the two, but somebody turns in and smacks the punk out.. and it turns out to be Botan (yet again)... Botan then explains Yusuke's next mission..

koenma receives a letter from the Shiseijuu (Sacred Demons) demanding the spirit world to allow them to stay in the human world before worse comes to worst. Then Botan explains that the punks that attacked them were possessed by insects that manipulate their mind into doing evil deeds. She tells Yusuke that this insects are controlled by a flute which is being used by the leader of the Sacred Demons, Suzaku.

So the only way to stop this mess is to defeat the demons, since the spirit world will not grant their request of being able to stay in the human world. This serious talk suddenly comes to an end when Botan realizes Kuwabara was listening to them.. now Kuwabara learns about this whole thing, the demons, detectives and the rest, and because they are now best of friends, Kuwabara decides to help.

Botan leads them to a secret tunnel that connects the human world to the sacred demons' castle. Without any hesitation Kuwabara jumps down, forcing Yusuke to follow.. but before Yusuke goes Botan gives him a communicator that will enable them to communicate between both worlds.. just then Yusuke remembers something really horrible.. he left Keiko alone in the movie house! as we

see a very pissed Keiko ^_^ Yusuke jumps in the tunnel as fast as he could leaving Botan to explain things with his girlfriend (yet again)

Kuwabara and Yusuke arrive in the demons' castle only to be greeted by hundreds of zombies. Outnumbered by this monsters both Yusuke and Kuwabara are knocked down, but just then a strange light blinds the zombies off. We then see our thrree familiar faces, Naruto, Kurama and Hiei, and they are out to help Yusuke by orders of Koenma in this quest.

They quickly get along with each other, as Yusuke introduces Kuwabara to the two. Hiei challenges Yusuke to another showdown once this thing is over, but then Kuwabara breaks in, and seeing how short (literally) Hiei is he starts to taunt Hiei... and a little misunderstanding arises (here starts their long-running hatred with each other).. as Yusuke breaks the one-sided brawl (with Hiei using his speed to evade Kuwabara's attacks).The five warriors now enter the demons' castle only to be greeted by a flying eye monster. The monster pulls a lever and suddenly the ceiling falls off, leaving the four trapped beneath. Now the five are in one hell of a situation they desperately need to break out.

* * *

" So What are we going to do now Yusuke hmm because the mission from Koenma is not going to be an easy task '' Naruto asked is student with worry in his voice.

Yusuke looks back at is teacher/mentor ( i know same thing) with slight annoyance and said " i figure this will not be an easy task you dolt to which did get a vain poping from Naruto, but i got get through this mission and go back to see Keiko is safe and sound". Yusuke claimed as he clenches his fist in rage and frustration as he and

the gang are trapped beneath the ceiling and it is about to crush them, as the flying monsterwatches in awe. Yusuke then convinces Hiei that since he is the fastest of the four, he must be the one to sneak out and pull the lever that brought the ceiling falling down, much to Kuwabara's dislike. So Hiei speeds out and Yusuke doubles his power to compensate Hiei's disappearance but the ceiling continues to fall down, and is about to crush them in seconds. Hiei reaches the lever and is about to pull it down, but is seemingly tempted by the flying eye monster to leave his comrades behind and conquer the human world with the sacred demons. The eye monster reveals that the lever was trapped, which causes Hiei to react.

n a blink of an eye Hiei flies up and slashes the flying eye monster with his sword, and pulls the lever up. He acted like he was persuaded in order to learn of the trap. The four continues on deep within the premises of the castle. The surroundings were extremely quiet, and it was extremely dark.. just then someting BEEPS! Botan's communicator pops up (gives Kuwabara a heart attack) and Botan tells Yusuke that so far she has taken care of the insect invasion on the human world and tells them to go on and find the flute to stop this mess.

The five enters a very dark room. Just then someone creeps in, and a rock demon appears right in front of the gang. He was Genbu, one of the sacred demons that lived in the castle. He challenges everyone and swears to crush them to bits. Kurama steps forward and decides he will face the monster by himself. But unknown to him the rock demon can hide part of his rock body beneath and attack his opponents from behind, and this sneak attack surprises Kurama. However Kurama has something up his sleeve (or his hair) and unleashes... a ROSE! seems like one hell of a counterattack, but then the rose turns into Kurama's patented weapon, the Kagon Retsuzanshi (Rose Whip) and with this it chops Genbu off and down he goes.

Kurama thinks he won the battle but then Genbu's separated body parts starts to stick back and Genbu reforms his body, but this time he's got a new attack, and he hurls his body to Kurama making a rock storm attack.. this injures Kurama, but while this attack was unleashed Kurama sees an odd looking rock from the storm and desperately grabs it while absorbing much of the storm's shock. Kurama goes down, and Genbu starts to reform again for his finishing blow, but then something happens. His body does not reform the way it should! Now his rock parts are all messed up, and Kurama explains that he found his source of energy, the odd looking rock he had grabbed. Then he throws the odd looking rock and with his rose whip slashes it to pieces, and Genbu disintegrates. Now one of the demons are gone, Yusuke and the gang starts to proceed further into the castle too soon find what awaits them.

Kurama starts to recover from his wounds, and out of nowhere Kuwabara springs out and begins showing off to the gang how strong he has gotten (heck he placed third in Genkai's competition) he starts to unleash his rei ken (spiritual sword) and, to impress everyone he starts enlarging the sword until it crushes the ceiling. However, nobody was impressed (aside from Koenma who was shocked) and then Kuwabara faints (exhausted from his display of power). Yusuke calls Botan on his communicator to query about the situation back at the human world and Botan says that things are getting pretty worse as she gets chased by another possessed person and smacks him down with her baseball bat. (Kuwabara regains consciousness by the way upon seeing Botan) then the place suddenly begins to crumble as the gang runs out to the clearing. There they meet the next demon they have to face, Byako, a tiger-demon. Hiei was about to face the monster but Kuwabara breaks in and tells them that he will beat the monster with his powerful spiritual sword (right) and displays his power again.. but even the tiger-demon Byako laughs at the puny display of energy. Byako then summons four mini-tiger demons from his hair and the tiger confronts Kuwabara.

Kuwabara tries to attack the tigers with his sword but they are much too fast for him, as the four tigers slaughter him and Kuwabara goes down badly wounded. Yusuke begs for Kuwabara to give up the fight and let them handle the situation, but Kuwabara's pride stands up and he refuses to do so. Just then he thinks of a plan, and suddenly runs back to his comrades. Byako laughs as Kuwabara finally thought of retreating, as the mini-tigers follow him straightly. But Kuwabara's plan is about to begin as he confronts the tigers, who has followed him running and has now lined up in front of him in a straight line, and there he uses his spiritual sword and makes it longer, nailing all four in one straight attack.. however the tigers are much too powerful and they still continue to force their way out of the sword, so Kuwabara to decides to give chase once again, but this time he goes round in circles and traps the four tigers around his sword, leaving them stucked for good.

* * *

Despite losing all his energy, Kuwabara unleashes his last drop of power and attacks again with his spirit sword, but once again Byako absorbs the energy, leaving Kuwabara down unconscious. Now Byako is about to smash Kuwabara with his humongous feet, but suddenly he begins to feel something wrong. It seems like what Kuwabara planned before has finally taken effect. Byako absorbed too much energy for his body to take, and with this Byako suddenly explodes and he falls unconscious to the pit down below to his demise. Kuwabara faints from exhaustion.

Two demons down, and Yusuke and the gang continue with their journey. Yusuke calls Botan again with his communicator to ask the situation on the human world, but again Kuwabara sprungs out (recovers his strength again) and snatches the communicator away and asks Botan for a date... it turns out that things are getting worse as more and more humans are being possessed by this said insects.

Yusuke needs to stop Suzaku, the holder of the flute that controls the insects as soon as possible to prevent more casualities in the human world. They enter the next venue of challenge, a valley of lava. Hundreds of stepping stones lie ahead but what awaits them below is one sea of burning lava.. Kuwabara rips a piece of his shirt and throws it down the lava, but it burns right before reaching the sea, proving how hot it really is. So they continue on jumping on each stone but suddenly someone arises in front of them... Its Byako!

" I guess it is true what they say about cats having Nine lives " Naruto quipped as he whistled seeing the tiger Warriors appearing

Byako survived his fall from the pit and has regained his composure. He challenges again the group to another showdown. As Yusuke attempts to attack Kuwabara suddenly stops him, saying this is his fight, and what he started must be finished. Bravely Kuwabara jumps off to face Byako one more time, but the stone he jumped on suddenly breaks... and a horrified Kuwabara catches his breath on almost falling to his death in the sea of lava.. he removes his shirt and prepares for the battle and unleashes his spirit sword one more time.

But Byako has something new to show, and he spits out a devastating fire ball for Kuwabara. Kuwabara was about to counter with his sword but Kurama suddenly butts out saying he must avoid the attack. He does, and realizes the ball disintegrates anything that touches it. With this, Kuwabara avoids every ball Byako fires, destroying each time the stepping stones all over. Now there are only two stones left, the stone where Byako waits, and the stone where a shocked Kuwabara stands.

Yusuke pleas for Kuwabara to retreat since a close range weapon like his sword will never stand a chance against Byako's fire ball attacks. But Kuwabara persists on staying in the battle, and he takes the gamble and jumps off the stone he stands towards Byako's position to attack him frontly. But his jump fell SHORT and he is racing down the burning pit of lava beneath...

Just then he unleashes a new weapon.. his sword transforms into a pole-like gadget and it bounces himback up and into Byako and with this momentum Kuwabara releases a migthy punch that nails Byako in the jaw and knocks him out of the stone and down into the lava.. however his punch was too strong he couldn't control himself and he too fell down.

The three except Naruto were in shock on how Kuwabara sacrificed himself to beat Byako but just then we hear Kuwabara's scream.. he didn't fall! he's dangling just below the stone and yells for help. Anotherlucky break for Kuwabara.. so finally they beat Byako and they continue on to face the rest of the demons.

* * *

The group reaches a room with 15 doors to choose from. Kurama warns them that they must be aware because only one door leads to the right path, and there are no second attempts to choose another door, and unavoidable traps lie on wrong doors. Kuwabara, having the highest spiritual awareness among them, is chosen by Yusuke todecide which door they should take. He choses the second door to the left, stating that there is something big behind the door. He opens the door and got scared when he saw a tiny rat. They continue towards the path Kuwabara have chosen, and they find themselves in front of a blue door with dragon statues standing on each side. Judging from the statues and the odor, Kurama confirmed that the next Saint Beast they're going to encounter is the blue dragon. Suddenly the door opened by itself and they entered the room which is shrouded by a fog. The next Saint Beast shows himself, and introduces himself as Seiryu, the blue dragon.

Suddenly Seiryu announces that they have another guest, and came into the room through the door behind them is Byakko, still alive after falling into the sea of lava. He is asking for Seiryu's help, but he ignores his pleas and freeezes him with his ice technique and pulverizes him. He further insults him by telling that he is just a weapon, not a friend, and spits on his face. Before Byakko dies the last tear formed in his eyes, fuelling Yusuke's anger against Seiryu

but Hiei stops him and tells him to save his anger for their leader.

Hiei steps forward, and throws his cloak to cover Byakko's head. Seiryu chuckles a bit, and states that he finds it amusing that Hiei seems to feel sympathy for Byakko. Kurama then tells Yusuke that in times before he has seen Hiei act with the similar cruelty, but something about Byakko's death enraged him, and he had never seen Hiei start a fight using such an extraordinary amount of spirit energy.

Before their battle, Seiryu tries to recruit Hiei and join them as a Saint Beast, but he refuses and Seiryu makes the first move, and Hiei draws his sword and deflects his attack with a barrier made of his spirit energy. Seiryu continues his assaults using his ice technique, but Hiei's extraordinary speed allow him to dodge Seiryu's attacks, freezing the room in the process. Eventually one of Seiryu's attacks managed to freeze Hiei's left leg, thus greatly decreasing his speed. Seiryu then insults him, telling Hiei to beg for mercy as he prepares his next attack. Before Seiryu's next attack could land on him, Hiei thrusts his sword on the ground and plunges into Seiryu, and as the two clash, Hiei's right leg and left arm are frozen, while Seiryu seems to have the upper

hand and appears to be unscathed, until Hiei laughs and proves that his ice technique was ineffective against him. Seiryu then feels a small amount of blood trickle down from his head, and as the cuts reveal themselves he meets his painful end.

Kuwabara asks when Hiei attacked, but Kurama tells him not to feel bad since he couldn't see it either after the initial hit. The ice covering the room began to disappear and Hiei returns his sword back to its sheath. When his teammates finally reach him, Kurama asks how many times did he cut Seiryu, and he replies that he cut the Saint Beast sixteen times. Yusuke admits that if Hiei would use those moves the next time they fight he's going to be screwed, but Hiei turns his back against him and replies maybe, which surprises Yusuke a little bit. Kurama explains that Hiei is going through a tricky change, and it appears he's starting to like him.

Only one Saint Beast remains, Suzaku, who appears to be the leader of the saint beasts. Murugu, Suzaku's pet, returns with information about Yusuke. After learning about one of Yusuke's weaknesses, Suzaku plays the Makai Whistle, altering the attention of the insect-possessed humans towards Keiko. While in the human world Botan notices the direction of the insect-possessed humans, and decides to follow them. While Keiko is arranging some fliers, she is attacked by Mr. Iwamoto, who is now possessed by the makai insects. As she is running away, she is confronted by more insect-possessed humans, and continues to run for her life. Back on the maze castle, Kuwabara suddenly stops running and says that something bad was happening back on the Human World. As they continue to head for the last Saint Beast, Yusuke hopes that Keiko is alright.

* * *

 **Okay** **im officially going to take a break from this story and going to focus on my other stories and update everything i can before i go full ghost on my account. Please Reviews please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Naruto, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei rush into the next part of the castle as they reach the final chamber where Suzaku awaits but Unknown to them Suzaku's master plan is being made - to capture Keiko. Meanwhile back at the human world Keiko runs for her life as she is being chased by humans possessed by the mind-controlling insects. She runs into a corner and someone pulls her beneath.

It's Botan! Botan calls Yusuke and tells him the situation and Suzaku's plan to capture Keiko.. but their conversation is rudely interrupted by the possessed people and together they run to an exit. "Damn it i got to get out of here fast Yusuke exclaimed.

"Do not worry Yusuke i can teleport with my Hiraishin no Jutsu and i can get to Keiko fast Naruto exclaimed to his student.

"Wait you can teleport but how,then why didn't you just go do so in the first place you damn Idiot" Yusuke said in rage and annoyance .

"Well To activate this technique, the user places a special seal or "technique formula" (術式, _jutsu-shiki_ ) to mark an intended destination. After this is done, they can at will enter a dimensional void that instantaneously transports them to the location of the seal. The mark can be applied to almost any area through brief physical contact, including an opponent or other surrounding feature.

My technique is able to affect anything that is in contact with the user or somehow connected to their chakra,] they can also use this technique to teleport other objects or people, though the size of the object and the distance of the location dictates the amount of chakra required "but since im using spirit energy it going to take me longer Nauto explained.

Im just going to forget everything you just said now Yusuke, you just worry about Suzaku and i got Keiko so you don't worry to much now Naruto said before he disappeared in a Orange Flash.( Naruto not going to get there exactly on time)

On the other hand Yusuke and the gang are stopped by hundreds of zombies, but then Hiei thinks of a plan, and Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei worked together and formed a bridge for Yusuke to jump into the nearby entrance to the final chamber.

They successfully accomplish the job, and Yusuke runs off to face Suzaku one-on-one as the three finish off the zombies.

Yusuke confronts the leader of the sacred demons - Suzaku, who is playing the flute of mind control. Just then Yusuke sees in a wide screen Botan and Keiko being chased by possessed this scene Yusuke becomes enraged and decides to take back the flute by brute force, and he starts to attack with a barrage of punches.

However Suzaku blocks every punch with only one hand, while the other continues to hold the flute which he plays. So Yusuke decides to finish things quickly and unleashes a devastating " Spirt gun Yuskue said with rage in his voice.

However Suzaku is prepared for the deflects the Spirit gun off and destroys part of the chamber. Yusuke gets shocked on how powerful Suzaku is, because even with his intense training with Genkai, Suzaku was able to swat his Spirit gun aside.

Then Suzaku decides to take on the offense, and he raises his hand a lighting bolt strikes him - then his power as a lightning-demon arises and he attacks Yusuke with an enormous lighting fist - Yusuke was able to dodge it, but the force of the fist was so powerful it electrified him and knocked him down.

Back on Earth

Keiko and Botan gets trapped by those chasing them, and Botan decides to fight them off to survive. Keiko uses herself as bait as Botan grabs a fire extinguisher and showers it over the possessed people. However behind her another possessed person appears and tries to choke her out

Back with Yusuke

Yusuke takes off his shoes and puts it in his fists and prepares for another lighting fist by Suzaku. As Suzaku attacks Yusuke uses his shoes to avoid being electrocuted, but the force is too strong it destroys the shoes. However Yusuke's plan was just getting started, as he uses the shoes to cover his power-up and unleashes a mighty right hand that hits Suzaku hard...

and at the same time Keiko prevents Botan to be choked to death as she nails the possessed person with a mighty slap... It seems like things are now going Yusuke's way.

Suzaku goes down after Yusuke's sneak attack, but remains unharmed. Again Yusuke charges, this time with more intensity, but Suzaku still blocks all of his attacks, however Yusuke manages to sneak in and nails a punch, and Suzaku loses possession of the flute.

Yusuke rushes to the flute but Suzaku uses his teleportation and gets the flute back. Now he is definitely furious.

Botan and Keiko meanwhile continue to run from the possessed people that chases them, and they are forced to fight when cornered. On the other hand Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei continue to fight off the zombies, but it seems like they are totally outnumbered as more and more of them continue to appear..

Kuwabara decides to use his spirit sword to jump up the entrance Yusuke went in earlier.. but fell short and smashes his face into the stone wall (ouch).. guess he didn't realize that there's an easier way by simply entering the main entrance from beneath as Hiei and Kurama did.. :)

Suzaku then uses another one of his techniques - and he splits into seven more Suzaku! Yusuke had a tough time with one Suzaku, what more with seven REAL Suzakus? All the seven Suzaku flies off and unleashes a lighting arrow attack... and seven powerful lighting attacks are coming Yusuke's way!

Yusuke manages to deflect the first six, but he got totally hit by the seventh and knocks him unconscious.

Now Suzaku has the upper hand. Meanwhile Botan and Keiko are once again trapped and they hurry into a room... but its a dead end and they are forced to face the possessed people.. but there are too many of them.

Now they are in grave danger. Back at the demon's castle the seven Suzaku's are beating up Yusuke, as Yusuke sees the situation on the human world from Suzaku's wide screen..

Seems like Botan and Keiko are hiding in a locker to avoid the possessed people.. but Keiko's handkerchief got stuck in the locker and the possessed people sees it.. and without hesitation they smash the locker down...

Yusuke sees this and thinks that Botan and Keiko are finally caught... He loses courage.. and Suzaku beats him up more with his electrifying attacks. Yusuke was about to give up when suddenly Genkai's voice kicks in Yusuke's mind.. telling him Keiko and Botan are not done yet.. and we see that the two girls are still alive and they practically deceived the possessed people from believing that they were hiding inside the locker.. they deliberately placed the handkerchief inside.. now they escape once more..

Now Yusuke realizes they are still alright and regains his composure. He starts building up his energy and releases a mighty blast that almost destroys the whole chamber.. to Suzaku's astonishment.. Now the real battle is about to begin.

Suzaku releases another lightning fist attack, but Yusuke was up to the task as he himself unleashes his full power and he blasts Suzaku with his devastating spirit shotgun! Suzaku goes down and Yusuke has finally beaten him. However he has used up his own strength and he goes down too.

Keiko and Botan continue to run from the possessed people that are chasing them when suddenly Botan gets whacked hard from a sneak attack and she passes out. Keiko goes to her aid, but now they are trapped and have nowhere to go.

Yusuke sees this from Suzaku's wide screen and decides to grab the flute and destroy it. He doesn't have much strength so he crawls towards the flute when suddenly Suzaku's bird (the one that flies with Suzaku all the time and taunting Yusuke) knocks the flute far off. Yusuke threatens the bird with a Spirit Gun

pose, scaring it, and he goes again to grab the flute when suddenly Suzaku steps on his hand.. he's still alive!

Suzaku grabs the spirit of the other Suzaku clones he earlier formed and with this he gains back his full strength. Now Yusuke is in real trouble. Suzaku charges up for another lighting fist attack, and Yusuke absorbs the full impact of it. However he doesn't go down.

Somehow he has some strength left, but Suzaku realizes this and sees he doesn't have enough to take another attack. He charges up again for another lighting fist, but Yusuke sees Keiko and Botan about to be assaulted by the possessed people... more specifically he sees Keiko.. and suddenly his eyeballs disappear suddenly erupts from

Yusuke and he unleashes a mighty SPIRIT SHOTGUN just in time for Kuwabara and the others to see... they arrive as Yusuke nails Suzaku with the immense energy and the force blows up the whole chamber.

The possessed people fall down... the flute is destroyed! NAuro went inside the school to see all the possed people down on the floor damn it im late agin he said to himself".

Now Keiko, Botan andThe whole human world is finally safe as Koenma (who was watching this whole time) rejoices.. However Yusuke is totally drained.. Kurama checks him out and notices his heart slowly beating to the point he believes it will stop.

In danger of losing a friend Kuwabara decides to share his energy to him in order for him to live. As Hiei looks on, confused.

Three days later Yusuke wakes up somewhere and sees Kuwabara and Kurama. He realizes he is in Kuwabara's room and he has been sleeping for this past days, seems like he did beat Suzaku after all.

But then he remembers something and asks Kuwabara about Keiko and Botan.. Kuwabara and Kurama gets this depressed look making Yusuke think something went wrong with them.. when suddenly the two girls burst out of the door and yells at Yusuke for breaking out of the bed.. bad joke.. Kuwabara gets one hell of a laugh..

Later as Keiko leaves Yusuke follows and apologizes for the things that just happened.. and it looks like Keiko will be replying with a deadly slap.. but instead of a slap she points her finger at Yusuke.. telling him not to make her worry again, just to promise he'll let her know when he has a case next time. Now Yusuke's mission is finally over or is it?

* * *

Later in the Spirt world office

"So Koenma are going to give that mission to Yusuke even tho you know that both Kuruma and Hiei sister's are going to be included in this and are you sure it wise to give tape to Hiei". Naruto asked with some concern in his voice.

" What other choice do i got blondie and if Hiei watches it then he does, but you know what to do if he crosses the line" Koenma said.

"Alright i got you man Naruto says as he leaves still looking at the tape with a red head girl and blue hair girl as well.

* * *

 **Yeah thats right i gave Kuruma a sister and Hiei you should already know if you watched the series but if you haven't start already and also go check out When people take anime to far part 1 and 2 their both extremely funny or well i found them funny also please suggest some animes i should watch or stories i should do and i will try my best to do them. with that stay powerful**


	13. Chapter 13 Blast from the past

Chapter 13

 **The spirit World**

"So Hiei whats your plan , do you know whats on that tape. Naruto asked the dark haired Three eye person.

"Yes Naruto i have a big idea on whats inside that tape which your holding and im pretty sure it nothing something you human to relieve yourself Hiei said with a straight face missing the face the blond made. But with all jokes aside i know that tape has information on my sister and kurama's as well. I am guessing that Koenma going to give the job to your golden Boy Yusuke and if he goes im guessing that his stupid friend is gonna follow him as well.

"So Hiei what are you going to do?Naruto asked Hiei curiously. " Well Naruto im going to play along with Koenma but if anything happens to my sister you'll both be accountable for what happens next Hiei said darkly towards Naruto to which he caught on with, now if you excuse me Naruto im going to see Koenma now.

Naruto looked to where Hiei left and was thinking " he will slowly more powerful and when that happens Koenma he going to blow up and im not going to be there to save you like i did with Sensui. Oh look at the time i got to go now Naruto said to himself as he decied to leave the spirit world to go back to his undercover job.

* * *

Now back on Earth

Yusuke is back to his old school cutting class days... One early morning he runs to school once again (he's late) but suddenly he feels he is being tracked down by someone..

just then he realizes Hiei is the one following him. Hiei gives him a video tape courtesy of Koenma - and it contains Yusuke's next mission.. as Hiei vanishes once again. Later at school Yusuke asks Kuwabara if he can watch the tape at his place, and Kuwabara agrees in one condition - that he will NEVER again be involved in any of Yusuke's missions.

Keiko arrives and yells at Yusuke for bringing a tape at school.. Yusuke was about to make another excuse but then he remembers the time when Keiko tells him not to hide anything from her again.. so he tells her the truth. The problem is, Keiko doesn't understand what he's saying (seems like Botan made an excuse also when she told Keiko the situation)

Kuwabara readies his VCR to play the tape about Yusuke's mission. Koenma Pictures then we see Koenma and he elaborates all about Yusuke's next mission, where they have to rescue a girl named Kurmi and Yukina who is being held captive by a greedy old businessman named Tarukane in a mansion in the middle of the forest.

Yukina has the capability to create rare pearls from her tears and this pearls cost millions, thats why Tarukane is forcing her all this time to cry for his business to bloom. All this time they didn't know that Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister, is watching from behind. Kuwabara gets this Love-At-First-Sight blues on Yukina and runs off to prepare himself (thought he wasn't gonna get involved in Yusuke's missions anymore?) and he misses the part of the tape where Koenma explains that Kurmi was kurama sister and that Yukina is Hiei's sister. Hiei knows it but Yukina doesn't know. and more worse now Kuwabara doesn't.

Meanwhile at Tarukane's mansion we see Yukina cherishing the birds flying in the forest. Then we see Tarukane arriving and presents a person that will surely make Yukina cry (Yukina hasn't cried for months and Tarukane is getting bankrupt)

The Toguro brothers arrives at Yukina's chamber (it's frozen, Yukina is an ice-demon) and Toguro tries to hurt her to make her cry. But as Tarukane has experienced, it won't work. Just then the birds Yukina was cherising earlier passed by, and Toguro realizes her weakness. He grabs the birds and kills them.. causing Yukina to shed tears and the tears turn to pearls.. a happy Tarukane awaits.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Naruto and Botan start their journey to the forest to save Yukina and Kurmi, led by Kuwabara, who is still infatuated after seeing Yukina... Tarukane realizes someone is invading their territory, so he dispatches one of his men. On their way Yusuke and the gang meets one of Tarukane's men, and it turns out that this person is a monster as it turns into a tentacle-like creature.. looks like big trouble. Think again. Kuwabara slices off the creature with his spirit sword and Yusuke finishes him off with a dash of his rei gun as the gang defeats him and they continue on towards the mansion, ready to face any challenges Tarukane might send against them.

* * *

 **In the Tarukane's mansion**

Tarukane learns that the monster he sent was defeated by the outsiders as the Toguro brothers realize that they are not ordinary people. Seems like Yusuke and the gang are winning the edge. Tarukane becomes a bit concerned but Toguro calms him saying he could face them if necessary. Tarukane doesn't quite agree and tries to test Toguro's skill by competing him with his own pet monster.

The monster is ruthless and can kill people in seconds. However it turns out that this Toguro is powerful after all, and he punches a hole right through the monster's body in just one attack thus killing it in a blink of an eye. Tarukane is surprised and finally gains some confidence. Then he thinks of something more interesting - a gambling game

* * *

 **In the Spirit World**

Koenma with his servant Jorge Saotome are watching Yusuke's journey towards Tarukane's mansion when suddenly Kurama arrives. Seems like they can't find Hiei after he delivered the tape to Yusuke. Kurama thinks that Hiei knows the contents of the tape and he himself is out to save his own sister.. looks that way as we see Hiei jumping from tree to tree with his hyperspeed towards Tarukane's mansion without Yusuke and the rest noticing.

Later Tarukane summons several of his business associates (Black Black Club) and decides to start a gambling game. He knows that the outsiders trying to invade his place has some kind of special powers (Toguro did mention to Tarukane that these outsiders once defeated Rando and Suzaku, two powerful demons) so he manipulates the gambling game to his advantage.

First bet - his twelve defenders versus the outsiders. As expected majority of his business associates went with his defenders, but there was one - Sakyo - who favored the outsiders and even doubled the wager. Tarukane is shocked, and he gets even more shocked when we see Yusuke and Kuwabara beating up his twelve defenders. Botan tries to look ahead and examine the location as Naruto, Yusuke and Kuwabara beats up more defenders.

* * *

Back in the Manson

Tarukane then releases his second bet - three of his most powerful men - Miyuki, Gokumonki and Inmaki, against the outsiders. Everyone again went in favor of Tarukane's men - except Sakyou once again. He goes with Yusuke and even triples the wager.. Tarukane is irate. So he thinks of a trick - and suddenly the whole forest blows off. Seems like Tarukane has initiated the self-destruct button and destroys the forest that surrounds the mansion - and looks like he has gotten rid of the outsiders for good. But look who's here - the three outsiders are perfectly safe and they finally reach the mansion. They enter it and face their first challenge, One of Tarukane's henchmen - Miyuki.

Miyuki confronts the gang and challenges them to a bout. Kuwabara takes it easy on her since he's a gentleman (and a playboy) and he can't hurt girls. But then Yusuke steps front and accepts the challenge but he got advice from Naruto telling him that Miyuki isnt all that she seems.

Miyuki attacks, and so does Yusuke. Miyuki uses a rope and strangles Yusuke off, but Yusuke uses this for his own advantage and he bounces up and nails Miyuki with a punch right on her chest. Kuwabara yells on Yusuke and tells him to take it easy since Miyuki's a girl. Miyuki continues to attack, but Yusuke fires back with a powerful roundhouse kick right into her chest again and sends her smashing to the wall. Kuwabara gets enraged on how Yusuke treats a girl (even though she's an enemy), but then Yusuke gropes Miyuki's chest and groin and reveals she is transgender. Kuwabara gets confused and he tries checking out Miyuki's private body parts, but Botan hits him in the head for being so perverted which lead to Naruo laughing on the floor.

They continue on as Koenma with his servant Saotome watches them from the spirit world. Koenma eats some dumplings which gets Saotome envious. They make a wager on who will win, the winner receiving a royal treatment, like Koenma's. Back at Tarukane's mansion. Kuwabara suddenly pushes Yusuke away and barely avoids an attack by another enemy. it hits the band he tied in his head with the I love Yukina writing. It turns out another one of Tarukane's men has faced them: Inmaki. He has some cloaking skills and he manages to slash Yusuke in his back with his wolverine-like claws. Since they can't see him because his cloaked Yusuke tries to escape... then turns in corner. Just then Kuwabara gives him the signal and Yusuke unleashes his spirit shotgun attack! Boom it hits Inmaki and knocks him out. Seems they deliberately tried to escape so that Inmaki will follow them as they lure him into a setup... They continue on but Botan suddenly gets caught by another monster - Its Gokumonki, another one of Tarukane's henchmen. He uses Botan as a human shield so Yusuke and Kuwabara can't use their attacks, but Botan manages to break out and the combined force of Yusuke and Kuwabara's flying kick sends Gokumonki flying.

Tarukane is getting more and more irate as Sakyou wins another gamble. So he decides to place his final bet, which he thinks for sure he'll win - the Toguro brothers versus the outsiders! With Toguro's strength he'll definitely win back all the money he lost during the previous gambles.. but Sakyou sends a threatening bet - all his property in favor of the outsiders!

Tarukane takes the risk and seals the deal... they go into a special battle room where Toguro will await the three, and at the same time Yukina and Kurmai is brought there to watch how her rescuers will become after facing Toguro... Hiei, who has been jumping from tree to tree this whole time finally reaches Tarukane's mansion, but then he feels an intense power from within - so does Koenma... and realizes that the power is coming from Toguro himself. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Naruto and Botan arrive at the battle room and confronts their next opponent, Toguro... but unknown to them, this will be the start of a lengthy showdown against a force of epic proportions.

* * *

"So it is you Toguro i knew i was sensed your spirit energy so how long has it been. Naruto asked as he looked to his rival. Toguro is a tall man, standing easily over nine feet, being so large that his brother can sit on his shoulders and look vastly smaller in comparison. His appearance is remarkably similar to that of a Central-Asian man - unlike his European-appearing older brother -, bearing a noticeable, light brownish skin color. Toguro sports a stereotypical military crewcut hairstyle, and has a long, pointed chin. He is often seen wearing sharp black sunglasses, an olive green trench coat with a green tank top underneath, and matching pants that help to conceal his Olympic-level muscular physique. When Toguro releases his demon energy into his muscles, his body becomes greater in size and strength, exponentially gaining the physical strength necessary to lift objects that weigh entire tons

"It has been a while Blonde so are we gonna fight or are you just gonna watch and hows the old lady Toguro asked. "Toguro your not gonna fight me your gonna fight my two students Naruto said with a spirk plus it not your time to die yet Toguro you will pay tho. Naruto said to him well alright Yusuke and Kuwabara im gonna watch from a far and send one clone to save the girls.

''Fine Blondie sensei you were only going to get in the way any ways they both exclaimed.

Kuwabara finally sees the girl he wanted to rescue right from the start, Yukina - unfortunately they have to pass their last test first, and that is a showdown with the Toguro brothers. Kuwabara seems to underestimate Toguro's strength and starts to charge, but Yusukestops him saying he feels something powerful within him. And indeed there is, as Elder Toguro changes his body into the form of a sword, and Younger Toguro starts to charge up, and the immense power Toguro displays blows Yusuke off his feet, and before they know it Toguro charges onto them then knocks Yusuke out, and charges for Kuwabara. Kuwabara unleashes his Spirit Sword to try and block Toguro's sword, but its too powerful and it blows him off and smashes him to the wall. Yusuke sneaks from the side and fires his Spirit Gun but Toguro was able to jump and avoid it, but Yusuke follows with his spirit shotgun attack and nails Toguro, however he uses a barrier to protect him from Yusuke's attack and counters with a punch that sent Yusuke flying, making them feel like their powers don't stand a chance against a monster like him.

Yusuke thinks of a plan and charges for Toguro, but quickly sidesteps and fires a full-powered spirit right in front of Toguro's face. Despite this though, Toguro remains unharmed. It appears that Elder Toguro changed from sword to shield and blocked Yusuke's spirit gun. Toguro smashes Yusuke with a punch and he goes down. Now both are out and Tarukane is rejoicing but Sakyo seems unaffected by this situation.

Somehow, with his spirit energy, Kuwabara feels what Yukina had gone through, the torture she got when she was being forced to cry by Tarukane for his own personal deeds, the loss of her loved ones, and with this he gets his inspiration and gets reenergized. He unleashes his spirit sword and then charges for Tarukane.

He wants to punish Tarukane for making Yukina suffer, but just then Toguro pulls him back and kicks him in the gut. They need to get rid of Toguro first, because that's the only choice left, but they don't stand a chance. However Kuwabara thinks of a plan that if they could just land in a sneak attack they could win the battle, so he decides to ask for Yusuke's help.

Once again Kuwabara charges with his spirit sword, and Toguro is ready to anticipate the attack. However Yusuke fires his spirit gun and it hits Kuwabara, doubling his speed with this force, surprising Toguro, and unable to anticipate this sudden burst of speed he gets stabbed hard by Kuwabara's spirit sword, and the game is over.

Tarukane is shocked by this sudden turn of events, and Sakyo is more than happy as ever. He gets Tarukane's property. Just then Hiei suddenly bursts into Tarukane's place. He had taken care of all Tarukane's bodyguards and is ready to punish him for everything that he had done to Yukina. Tarukane pleads for survival, but Hiei, with his cold-hearted personality starts giving Tarukane a beating of his life.

As Hiei was about to land the final blow Yukina stops him, saying she has seen too much violence and wants it to stop, and being her long lost twin brother, he stopped. However Yukina doesn't know him, and when she asked who he is, Hiei decided it wasn't the right time to tell her his real identity yet, so he told her that he was just a friend.

Then Yukina suddenly remembered about Kuwabara so she hurried off and went to see him. She used some of her healing powers to heal his injuries, then Kuwabara started to worry that Yukina might hate humans for all that she had experienced there but she told him that she actually likes humans. And that closes the Yusuke's case of saving Yukina.

And so was Kurmi she had went to go see her brother after she was set free even after looking at Naruto and blushed and held her head in pain and said you seem so familar for some reason Naruto-kun she said as she left but nothing before kissing Naruto on the cheek.

* * *

 **Please give some reviews for**


	14. chapter 14: Dark Tournament begins

**chapter 14 : The Dark** **Tournament**

 **"** Hey Genkai-chan Naurto said the the pinkette he saw her after seeing his enemy so he decided to tell what had happened during his whole week with Yusuke and Friends.

'So Naruto kun Toguruo finally showed up i didn't think he would be there but if he was interested in Yusuke like you said then there no doubt that he would want to fave him in the Dark Tournament. She exclaimed.

''Well Genkai-chan, when they were fight Toguro wasnt using his full power so i would say he even more powerful than you and i don't know if even Yusuke could beat him. Naurto said having some doubt in his voice.

After that Naruto decided he needed to leave and before he did that he kissed Genkai on the cheek to with she blushed a bit but back with our hero.

* * *

 **Later**

Kuwabara is bummed because Yukina had to return to the Ice World in which she previously resided. Yusuke asks Hiei why he doesn't tell her that he's her brother. Hiei explains that he's a convicted felon, and they're siblings through father only... so he feels she'd be better off not knowing. Yusuke asks him if the reason he got the Jagan Eye was to keep constant watch over her... and Hiei doesn't answer.

Meanwhile, back in the city, Yusuke is finally spending some quality time with Keiko, when a huge chunk of a building is blown up. He goes out to see what all the commotion is, when a masked man comes up to him on a motorcycle... it's Toguro. It seems that after Yusuke and Kuwabara "defeated" the Toguro Bros, Sayko contacted them. They were working for him the whole time, and had staged their defeat to allow Sayko to win all of Tarukane's money.

They let the girl go since she wasn't even part of the plan. Toguro, however, is intrigued by Yusuke's power, and asks him if he will enter into the Dark Tournament, a tournament thrown by greedy human mafia bosses and demons every year, for an all-out bloodfest. Yusuke declines, but Toguro brings up the other part... if he doesn't join, Toguro will kill Yusuke, and all of Yusuke's friends and family. He goes on to tell Yusuke that he was only fighting at 20% of his true strength when they battled before.

He demonstrates 60% of it by taking out an entire column of a parking garage. Needless to say, Yusuke is convinced, and rounds up Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama to be on his five-man team to enter the tournament. Yusuke goes off to train with Genkai, and Kuwabara trains with Naruto, Kurama and Hiei for the 5 months before the tournament. On the final day, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama are waiting to board the ship to the island, and Yusuke hasn't shown up yet.

The demons gather around a ship that is going to Hanging Neck Island, where the Dark Tournament is taking place. Yusuke arrives, and meets with the rest of his team. He introduces the fifth fighter for their team, known as the Masked Fighter. Team Urameshi boards the ship, and Yusuke is soon sleeping while the rest of the teammates eye the demons.

The captain of the ship soon announces that only one team from this ship will be making it to the actual tournament, and that the ship is like a preliminary round. A ring appears in the middle of the ship, and the captain instructs each team to send one fighter to the center, and they will compete in a battle royale. Whoever wins is going to compete in the Dark Tournament. Kuwabara and Hiei argue about who should go up, but the masked fighter silently walks up to the ring. The monsters anticipate an easy kill, but as soon as the captain says to start, the masked fighter uses a technique familiar with Yusuke, and beats all the demons in an instant. Everyone is surprised, and the team all realize why Yusuke chose this person to be their fifth fighter.

The demons don't seem to want to accept a human team as the victor, however, and they gang up on Team Urameshi. Hiei slashes through them and Kurama lashes through them with his rose whip, and using a technique called Rose Whip Thorne Wheel. The masked fighter knocks around a lot of them, and Kuwabara nails a few with his Spirit Sword. One demon approaches the sleeping Yusuke, believing it will be easy to kill him in his sleep. Yusuke, however, mysteriously stands up and punches the demon hard in the face.

The team realizes that Yusuke is still asleep. He shouts in his sleep, and Kuwabara recognizes what he said as a nickname for his mentor, Genkai. Kuwabara becomes suspicious that the masked fighter might actually be Genkai in disguise. Back in Yusuke's town, Kurmi ,Keiko and Kuwabara's older sister, Shizuru, confront Naruto and Botan about where Yusuke and Kuwabara spills the story, and they demand that she take them to the Dark Tournament. It also didnt help that Kurmi was trying to use her womanly charms to persuade Naruto to which made Botan mad as well as Shizuru.

Koenma and his blue ogre bodyguard also make plans to depart for Hanging Neck Island. With all the opposing teams slaughtered, the ship docks at the port, and Team Urameshi is taken to a hotel. Inside their hotel room, they notice some unexpected visitors. One is a small kid, with star tattoos and a hat, and the other is a tall blond muscular man. They tell everyone that they will be their opponents tomorrow, and they're anxious to kill them. Then they exit, leaving the Team Urameshi in wonder.

* * *

Naruto, Kurmi, Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister, arrive at the tournament site to watch Team Urameshi duke it out with their first opponents, Team Rokuyukai. Koenma is there as well, and reveals an adult form, to impress everybody since he's tired of being called a toddler. Everyone takes their seats, and the kid with the colorful outfit, whom Team Urameshi met last night, Rinku, steps up to take the first match. Since Yusuke still seems to be asleep, Kuwabara takes the first match. The match begins, and Rinku demonstrates his incredible speed by running in flashes around Kuwabara. Kuwabara's training seems to have payed off, however, when he can easily detect Rinku's movements.

He deals him a few crushing blows, and it looks like Rinku is down. He grins, though, standing back up and telling Kuwabara he was just playing around to begin. He reveals his true weapon, eight Yo-Yos, four for each hand. He launches them forward to Kuwabara. Kuwabara reveals his newly-improved weapon, double Spirit Swords. They can't stop the Yo-Yos, however, when the strings bend and twist to manuever around his Spirit Swords and slam into him, fueled with spirit energy. Kuwabara is knocked back, but quickly gets back up.

Rinku launches them again, and Kuwabara's defenses prove no match for the child's incredible toys. Kuwabara starts to get mad, and Rinku launches a ground attack towards him. He starts unearthing the tiles of the ring to block the attack, but they just slam through and hit him again. He's taking a horrible beating, and Rinku decides to try something else. He throws out his Yo-Yos, but this time, wraps them around Kuwabara's limbs. He goes into his "Around the World" move, launching Kuwabara into the air only to bring him down face-first onto the ring. After some of that, he takes Kuwabara up into the air. With a drop from that height, Kuwabara's likely to die.

Rinku drops Kuwabara to the ground, preparing to deal the finishing blow. In a last-ditch effort, Kuwabara fires his Spirit Sword from his hand, using it as a cushion to stop the fall. It changes his direction from downwards to towards Rinku, and he prepares to knock the kid out. Rinku, in retaliation, fires his Yo-Yos again, but Kuwabara has one more trick up his sleeve. He can maneuver his Spirit Sword as well, and twirls it around the strings and hits Rinku straight through the chest. His Yo-Yos strike home as well, and both fighters are sent out of the ring. The announcer says that the fighters can only stay out of the ring for ten seconds, and begins the count. Rinku comes up after five, and Yusuke , still presumably sleeping, shouts for Kuwabara to wake up. Kuwabara gets mad, and gets up and confronts Yusuke. Just then, Rinku stops from healing himself and causes his Yo-Yos to squeeze Kuwabara, preventing him from jumping back in the ring. The announcer finishes the count, and Rinku is awarded the first win. After a moment, the second match begins: Roto vs. Kurama. Hiei encourages Kurama to go for the kill because they need the victory, and Kurama replies with a very cold "Naturally." Kurama goes on the offensive, but as Kurama is about to deal a finishing blow, Roto quickly reveals his trick:

He has a demon brother that's been tracking Kurama's human mother for some time. He has a device that, when activated, will tell his brother to kill Kurama's mother. He warns him not to move. Kurama flicks a pebble at him, and Roto laughs and starts to beat him up. It seems as if Kurama isn't willing to put his mother's life on the line, and continues to take the abuse from Roto. After a while, Roto grows bored of the torment, and raises his foot and tells Kurama to lick the slime off. Kurama declines, and Roto threatens to press the button. Surprisingly, Kurama tells him to go ahead and press it. Roto raises his arm, when suddenly, he finds himself unable to move. Kurama reveals a small puncture in his chest. He threw a "Death Seed" in Roto, after he used the pebble to divert his attention away. It takes a few minutes, but after a while it will bloom and thorned vines will sprout from the opponent. Kurama takes the device, and Roto pleads with him to stop, and asks if Kurama has any mercy. Kurama replies: "No." The Death Seed sprouts, and Kurama is given the win.

* * *

Koto calls for the next pair of fighters to step into the ring and Rokuyukai's leader, Zeru surprises Kurama and Kuwabara by entering on behalf of his team. Hiei volunteers to fight for Team Urameshi. Both fighters exchange trash talk prior to the fight. As soon as the match begins, Zeru tries to intimidate Hiei by emitting massive amounts of energy. Hiei merely laughs in response, and is soon forced to start dodging Zeru's fireball attacks. A portion of the upper deck of the stadium is destroyed as a result, along with a decent fraction of the audience. During a brief ceasefire, Zeru continues to emit heat energy, and then begins absorbing the flames into his own body, augmenting his already deadly abilities. With a great lunge, he puts his right arm through the midsection of Hiei, with the heat transfer setting Hiei ablaze. Then, with Hiei still airborne, he releases a massive ball of heat which makes direct contact with Hiei. Everyone sees the match as finished with Hiei appearing to be burnt to a crisp. Zeru then throws additional insult at Hiei, continuing to demonstrate his arrogance.

Hiei is in fact, alive and smoldering as he gets back on his feet and begins preparation for his ultimate technique, Dragon of the Darkness Flame. As Hiei begins releasing his energy, as he lures the Dragon to the planes of the living, Kurama and Koenma express disbelief that Hiei is actually attempting the technique, given the difficulty and extreme danger involved. This will be the first time Hiei has ever performed the technique and everyone watches in horror-shocked awe as Hiei releases the Dragon. Zeru at last shows signs of fear as the attack closes in on him before engulfing him entirely, pulling him into oblivion. All that remains is an outline of Zeru's body where the Dragon burns out on contact. Afterwards, Kuwabara expressing fear of what Hiei could do with the Dragon in the future, but Hiei assures him his honor code prevents him from breaking their alliance.

After Hiei is declared the winner, two members of Team Rokuyukai flee in fear of Hiei and are killed by the team's true team leader, Chu. He informs the crowd that the only reason he wasn't on the starting roster was because he lost at Paper, Rock, Scissors. Initially, everyone underestimates Chu as they cannot feel his complete energy, even when he dealt with his teammates. Koto calls for an opponent to enter the ring, andYusuke surprises everyone by jumping energetically into the ring. The smell of alcohol awoke him from his recuperative slumber, and he prepares to fight Chu, showing that he still has his trademark cockiness and confident attitude. Soon after, the "kill Yusuke" chant begins. Both Hiei and Kurama feel that something feels off when it comes to Chu, suspecting that he is in fact the true team leader, a strong and formidable opponent. Chu, continues to drink during the prematch happenings and when he finally begins to engage Yusuke in battle, his drunkenness is revealed to be his strength. Yusuke is in for a tough match, for Chu is in fact a master at Suiken.

* * *

Yusuke Urameshi has just jumped into the ring to face Chu, the true leader of Team Rokuyukai. If he wins, his team advances to the next round of the tournament. During a tense standoff, Shizuru Kuwabara, Koenma, and Botan all express concerns over the coming bout. Soon enough, the match begins and Chu begins to release his energy and dance around the ring in the Sui-ken style as Yusuke struggles to follow his movements. His unpredictability gives him the early edge as he punches Yusuke five times in a split-second. He continues to press his advantage against Yusuke, who can't seem to land a single blow. Yusuke at last connects with a massive right hook, but Chu turns the tables quickly, kicking Yusuke out of the ring and into the adjacent crowd barrier. Throughout the fight, Chu continues to talk to Koto in a drunken stupor.

Right before the conclusion of a ten count, Yusuke jumps back into the ring. At this, even Keiko is rejuvenated while cheering Yusuke on. It's at this point that Yusuke seems to realize Chu prefers to fight to the death. He fires a spirit gun blast destroying a portion of the stadium roof in an attempt to indimidate Chu. Chu responds by going into his own secret move, pulling out a bottle of ogre killer which ironically, revitalizes his energy and brings out his true power. As his power continues to increase, the entire stadium is eclipsed by Chu's aura. As a side effect of drinking the strongest alcohol known to man, Chu vomits, killing the previously tense atmosphere.

A flashback of Chu coming to Rinku's rescue gives a sneak peek into the power Chu wields when he's consumed his strongest alcohol, demonstrating that alcohol does not affect him in the normal way. Chu begins to create an orange energy ball, which Hiei recognizes as his finishing move. He throws his attack just as Yusuke fires his spirit gun. The energy clash results in an anticlimactic draw. Both fighters then launch into offensive flurries of blows, not even bothering to block the other's attacks. Chu then creates a much larger blast of energy and throws it at Yusuke, and it looks like the end of the match for Urameshi. Yusuke surprises everyone by firing the last of his spirit gun ammo in rapid succession a barrage he calls the Spirit Gun Double. Both Chu's and Yusuke's energy connects with their targets, leaving both fighters helpless on their feet. Chu has a proposition to end the fight once and for all...

* * *

The fight continues with both Yusuke and Chu completely drained of their energy. Chu proposes they end the fight with a Knife-Edge Deathmatch, and after Yusuke eagerly agrees despite not knowing what the deathmatch entails they wait for a decision from the tournament committee. While waiting for approval, Chu proceeds to explain the rules of the deathmatch: the two will fight to the death with their fists after placing their feet in front of knives stabbed into the ground. Rinku seems confident Chu will win, while Team Urameshi remains more neutral with the exception of Kuwabara who seems completely clueless. The committee wavers on the decision, but eventually allows the match into play.

The weather takes an ominous and foreboding turn as the match gets underway and both competitors begin to pummel the life out of each other with heavy punches. Everyone watches in suspense and admiration as Chu and Yusuke exchange impressive flurries of body blows and uppercuts. Meanwhile, an enigmatic demon makes his first appearance of the series in the halls of the stadium, leaving the security guards smoldering on the concrete. His name is revealed to be Karasu, and he is a member of the favorites Team Toguro. Keiko gets worried about Yusuke and leaves the stands crying, and Shizuru follows but loses her and is ganged up on by numerous low class demons. Fortunately for her, Sakyo diverts her path and rescues her from a gruesome fate.

Keiko reappears on the arena floor and confronts Kuwabara about why he isn't helping Yusuke, who has flashbacks of Toguro. He explains to her about how they got trapped into fighting at the Dark Tournament and that as a team, they want to be there fighting to settle things once and for all. Keiko then understands as she sees the exhileration on Yusuke's face as he trades blows with Chu. The two then end the fight with a double headbutt, Chu's trademark, and it seems the stronger head will prevail. Chu goes down and Koto counts him out. After the match, he tells Yusuke to finish him off in accordance with terms of the match. However, Yusuke refuses, telling him they'll fight again when he's better. The two show how honorable they are through this exchange and the Urameshi team wins the round!

* * *

Having successfully won their first round, Team Urameshi has a day to rest while they wait to see who will be their next opponents.

Yusuke is lounging in the forest, when he's approached by a fighter named Rugby. He's been watching Yusuke, and wants to sample his Spirit Gun. For some reason, Yusuke doesn't want to show it to him, and dodges Rugby's rugby. Then, Rugby's superior, Topaz, arrives, and berates him for attacking the Spirit Detective, a job he wanted to do himself. Rugby refuses to stop, and Topaz eventually throws a tomahawk into his back. Topaz tells Yusuke he looks forward to killing him in a future round, and then departs. Kuwabara appears, and asks Yusuke why he didn't just shoot his Spirit Gun. Yusuke reveals that he can't, he's so worn out from the previous fights that he can't fire a single shot. Kuwabara gets really worried. Meanwhile, Hiei is on a beach alone, trying to practice. It's hard, considering his right arm is beyond useless. Using a sword with his left hand seems to be his best bet. In the arena, the Dr. Ichigaki Team is fighting another team of demons.

They take care of them easily, paving their way to the next round. Kurama is watching the fights intensely. The Toguro Team is up next, however, only the younger Toguro brother is standing in the ring. His opponents are the Spirit Warriors Team, with Topaz as their captain. Toguro asks them if it's alright if he fights them by himself. They laugh, but he doesn't crack a smile. They wonder who will go first, but Toguro says he wants to fight them all at once. They attack him head on, and he easily destroys them, using only using 45% of his power, even the massive Topaz falls. Yusuke and Kuwabara go back to the hotel room to find out who they are fighting next. Since the number of teams seems to be uneven, they're one of the two teams that has to go through four rounds to reach the finals. Yusuke curses his luck, and the masked fighter appears and speaks up. Kuwabara is surprised, since he thought that the fighter was Genkai in disguise, but the female voice he heard was definitely not that of an old grandmother. Yusuke looks closer at the roster, and sees that their next opponent is the sinister Dr. Ichigaki Team.

* * *

So after all that Naruto went to go see the mask fighter,"so Genkai hows our student chances of winning and has my technique been working for you he asked the now unmasked woman who looked much younger. I like our chances a lot Naruto kun but im not sure about Toguro team i might actually die she said to him. " So Genkai- chan you don't have much time i suggest we use all the time we have left before you go he said to her with that they both went to sleep together only waiting for the next day of the Dark Tournament.

* * *

 **Next day**

The battle begins between the Dr. Ichigaki Team and the Urameshi Team. Since the other two members of the Urameshi Team, Kurama and Hiei, haven't shown up yet, the doctor suggests a 3-on-3 battle. . .it seems his other two haven't shown up either. Yusuke accepts, and he, Kuwabara, and the masked fighter step up to the challenge.

Meanwhile, Kurama and Hiei are on their way to the ring, when they are sidetracked by two men, one who looks like a panther/jaguar and the other, resembling a python. The python rushes them, and is quickly disposed of by the two. The other, however, is more resourceful, and calls on a huge robot, built by the doctor himself, that is mostly robot, and a little demon, that knows no pain, to take care of the two fighters.

Back in the ring, Yusuke and Kuwabara are having a tough time against the three fighters. They each like to rush one person all at once, using devastating moves to deter them from attacking. The masked fighter gets a few good hits in, but it's nothing to subdue the three. Dr. Ichigaki begins to calculate the Urameshi Team's percentage of victory, at it eventually comes to a 99.95% chance of them losing. . .which means a .05% of a win. He cackles at the thought, and watches the battle with relish.

In the forest, Hiei and Kurama are busy avoiding the robot's ever-stretching spiked arms. Hiei tries whacking it with his sword, but it's to no avail, and he's quickly cornered against a tree by the robot's claw. Kurama quickly comes and intervenes, rescuing Hiei and causing the two claws to smash into each other. He finishes off the job with his Rose Whip, easily slashing the vital circuits to the robot. He informs the tiger-man that not being able to feel pain is truly a weakness, since it neglects to tell a creature about not exposing its vital points for an attack.

Meanwhile, Kuwabara gets some strange visions from the opposing team. It seems, before they were employed by Ichigaki, the three fighters were students under a strong fighting master. He undercame a strange illness one day, however, which stunted their training. That's when the Dr. Ichigaki appeared, with a proposal. He would cure their master's illness, if those three fighters would become his test subjects for a bit. It seemed he regretted to tell them that they would be his test subjects for the rest of their life, and be forced to kill. With mindless drones as their opponents, it's looking bleak for the Urameshi Team.

The Urameshi Team continue their fight against the Dr. Ichigaki Team. Kuwabara wants to stop fighting, however, and save the mindless souls inside. The masked fighter is forced to take a hit for Yusuke, when he's busy yelling at Kuwabara. She's thrown back and slammed into the side of the ring, presumably unconscious. It's up to Yusuke and Kuwabara to fend for themselves in the ring. . .and they're failing miserably. Kuwabara still refuses to fight, however, intent on rescuing from their dark fates. Ichigaki eggs them on, still in glee over the Urameshi Team's .05% percentage of victory. Kuwabara leaves himself open for a critical blow, still trying to figure out what's wrong with them, but the masked figher once again does crushing blow to his attacker, sending him sprawling. Her mask in tatters, she's revealed to be a short, young woman with pink hair, and a beautiful face. Everyone is surprised that the fighter isn't Genkai, like they had assumed.

She berates them for standing still, and Kuwabara insists that they're still good of heart, somewhere, deep down there, and tells the woman the visions that he sees. She elaborates, informing them that Ichigaki was actually what CAUSED their master the disease in the first place. . .which means they were stuck inside this murderous job long before they were aware of it. Enraged at the sick doctor, Yusuke and Kuwabara go to attack him, but they're repelled by the three fighters. Kuwabara shouts at them, trying to snap them back, but it can't break the hold Ichigaki has on their body systems.

Suddenly, from the sky, the two other fighters from the Ichigaki team come crashing down, along with Hiei and Kurama, standing on top of the totaled robot. They tell everyone what happened, and try to enter the fight. The announcer stops them, telling them both teams already agreed to a 3-on-3. Hiei and Kurama are forced to watch from the sidelines.

Kuwabara still tries to snap them out of it, and they pummel him to the point of death, sending him flying out of the ring. The pink-haired woman tells Yusuke something interesting, however - it seems that the fighters intentionally missed hitting all his vital points by mere inches. . .meaning they are actually at war with their bodies, little by little. With Kuwabara out of commision, Yusuke is forced to end it. He realizes they haven't been saying just "KILL" all along. . .but "KILL US". Forced with no other option, he rises up into the sky and prepares an immense Spirit Gun, capable of decimating the entire Ichigaki Team. .

The masked fighter stops Yusuke from using his Spirit Gun, and tells him she'll do it herself. She starts chanting in a strange tounge, and then seems to paralyze the warriors in their tracks. She stabs them each in the heart with her finger, and then stops, and they fall to the ground, presumably dead. Kuwabara and Yusuke are both shocked at her methods, but she assures them that it was all that she could have done.

With that done, the Urameshi Team confronts Ichigaki himself. The coward still tries to weasel himself out, saying that their master is still sick, and only he has the cure. Hiei and Kurama prove him wrong, however, when the master of the dojo appears from the hallway, standing, although a bit weak. Hiei says that after beating up Ichigaki's fifth fighter, they found the whereabouts of the master, and Kurama easily created a cure for the minor illness. With no other way out, Ichigaki injects himself with a strange serum, morphing him into a huge, hulking beast with stretchable arms. He attacks them all, and when Hiei steps up to finish him off, Yusuke insists that he be the one to take him. He gives Ichigaki a ruthless beating, yelling at him the whole time, and eventually gives him a supercharged uppercut straight into the stands. With the Ichigaki Team dissolved, the Urameshi Team has won their second round.

The win is short-lived, however, since Yusuke and Kuwabara are still depressed about the death of the innocent fighters. The masked fighter tells them to look again, and the three fighters get up. She tells them that she used the "Spirit Wave" technique, a technique that uses an opponent's spirit energy against him. If their true heart is evil, then their spirit energy will destroy them, but if it is truly good, then they won't die. Yusuke and Kuwabara are thrilled to know that no innocent lives were lost. The fighers are re-united with their master, and all seems well.

Suddenly, the voice of the committee blares out through the arena, stating that the next match will begin immediately and Team Urameshi will be fighting it. Everyone is in shock that they're being forced to fight two matches back to back, especially when everyone is still in bad condition. The next team appears, five fighters in dark black cloaks, from Team Masho.

* * *

 **Im sorry guys i had this for a while and i just wanted to focus on my other stories that i was working on and i may not be here to update my stories all the times usually i upload them on the first day of the month but my computer has been giving some problems but please give a like a review also check out people on youtube like Ricegum,** **rdcworld1, thank so much til then stay classy folks.**


	15. Chapter 15 A teams Struggle

**chapter 15**

* * *

After Yusuke defeated Dr. Ichigaki and put an end to his scheme, but they don't have time to celebrate this victory. The tournament committee makes an announcement, Team Urameshi's next match will begin immediately, against the lethal Team Masho. Without getting any rest between rounds, the Masked Fighter and Hiei low on energy, and Kuwabara in no shape to fight, the situation isn't looking good for Team Urameshi. Kurama states that he'll fight for as long as he can, but before Kurama was about to fight he say his sister and Naruto got to all of them and decided to heal of all them to which now they are not hurt or exhausted anymore since the committe trynna to be fishy. Now Kurama slowly thank them both especially his sister to which he had hug and step up to face off against his first opponent, Gama. Even if he can somehow defeat Gama, there are still four more fighters left to defeat...

Kurama has just had his arms and legs frozen, but used his spirit energy through his hair when he used the rose whip to slice Gama apart.

Right before he dies, Gama tells Kurama that his blood has sealed his spirit energy. Uh-oh. To make matters worse, the next member, Touya is ready to fight and avenge his dead teammate. Touya attacks just as Gama's first spell wears off, allowing him to move, but with his energy still sealed, he's still in a bad situation. Kurama spends all of the time trying to keep himself from getting killed by Touya's attacks, namely Touya's powerful ice attack "Shards of Winter." Kurama realizes that he can access his own energy through his blood. Sadly, he soon also finds that to release enough energy to defeat Touya he would have to bleed himself dry. Eventually, he forms a plan to defeat Touya, and gets himself cut on purpose by Touya's Ice Sword to plant one of his death plant seeds inside his own body right so it can manifest as a weapon. Right as Touya as is about to deliver a death blow, Kurama's death plant finally sprouts, and he has it slice right through Touya, ending the fight. A defeated Touya asks Kurama to kill him, but he refuses.

But the battle has taken its toll on our fox-demon in disguise, and his severe injuries cause him to fall unconscious right in the center of the stage. Yusuke wants to fight next since he knows Kurama can't fight now, but Team Masho's owner once again bribes the committee, and they rule that since Kurama is still standing, he must participate in the next match. And even worse, the next fighter is Baken, a huge, muscle-bound brute. Baken then grabs Kurama and begins to beat him to death. Kurmi was watching all this was getting held back by Naruto and she said to let her go but Naruto said he still have faith in her brother and he knows that watching all this really sickens her espically seeing her brother is about to go unconscious, and getting beaten to death by Bakken.

The announcer Koto tries to give a 10-count to stop the fight, but Bakken ignores her and kicks her out of the ring. Just as Bakken is about to kill Kurama, the team captain, Risho, tells him to stop. Turning around Bakken sees Yusuke, preparing to fire his spirit gun at him if he had landed a killing blow on Kurama. Kurama is then is tossed out of the ring. Bakken is declared the winner. Yusuke then gets into the ring to confront him.

Bakken uses a technique built from his sweat to cover the entire arena in mist, so Yusuke won't be able to see now. Baken delivers a few blows, but they barely harm Yusuke. Yusuke shows relief at this point, confusing Bakken. When the latter demands an explanation, Yusuke tells him he was more worried about Kurama before he learned how soft Bakken's fist are.

Yusuke then fires a spirit gun through the arena, causing the mist to vanish. With Bakken wide open, Yusuke delivers a punch to his ribs. Before he can cause any more damage though, Bakken pleads for Yusuke to grant him mercy, saying he was caught up in the heat of battle when he beat up Kurama. Yusuke's hesitation causes him to drop his guard briefly, allowing Bakken to smash a rock into his head. However, this only irritates him more, and he then breaks about every single bone in Bakken's body with a few well-placed hits.

After making sure Kurama's okay, the next match is set to begin: Yusuke vs. Jin. Yusuke and Jin wind up getting along, and Koto soon tells them to begin. Jin eventually lands the first punch. Yusuke tells him if he keeps hitting like that, the fight will be interesting.

It starts with Jin in the air, using his wind to fly. Jin goes on the offensive, and Yusuke is unable to defend from these aerial assaults. He swoops down and flies by Yusuke. Yusuke turns around and takes a punch to the face. He tries to counter with a kick but misses. Jin pulls out his signature move, the Tornado Fist. It is literally a tornado on his wrist. The punch misses Yusuke, but the force pushes him back, into the stadium walls. Yusuke decides to try hand to hand combat. Jin blocks everything but one punch, and goes flying. He flees into the air to recover, before Yusuke can get another hit. While he is recovering, Yusuke shoots a Spirit Gun. Jin makes a wind barrier around himself, and deflects it.

On the sideline, Botan realizes that Yusuke can't get close enough to Jin to do any real damage, Jin can simply fly out of Yusuke's range. Yusuke also can't use his Spirit Gun from far away, because Jin can deflect it by creating a barrier of wind around himself. Koenma is concerned, because Jin uses his wind for both offense and defense. Jin comes down with another Tornado Fist. Yusuke doesn't even move. When Jin is at pointblank range, Yusuke fires his Spirit Gun into the Tornado. There is a huge explosion, and Yusuke is blown back next to the medical tent. Hiei tells him that Jin blocked with the Tornado Fist, by pointing it to an upwards angle, saving both of their lives. He tells Yusuke that Jin will not be fooled with such tricks.

Hiei plans to take Yusuke's place whence he escapes Ruka's cage, but she warns him he can't join the fight as he is rendered inelligible. Both fighters get back in the ring. Yusuke says he wasn't trying hard to win before. Jin says he will start to try to win also, and prepares two Tornado Fists, one on each arm. Jin calls it the Double Tornado Fist. Yusuke thinks of a new strategy, and goes into a new stance. The masked fighter and Koenma both recognize it, as Genkai's Spirit Wave. They also realize that the attack could kill Yusuke...

Yusuke decides to try something new, and moves into a new stance. His body becomes surrounded with spirit energy. Everyone is surprised. Then, Jin attacks with the first Tornado Fist. Yusuke manages to catch the fist with his hand. Jin is stunned. Yusuke throws the fist, canceling Jin's attack. Jin tries again, and attacks with the second fist, Yusuke catches it with his foot, Jin's attacks have now both failed. Yusuke unleashes an attack called the Spirit Wave, hitting Jin right in the stomach. Jin goes flying in the air. The Masked Fighter explains the difference between the Spirit Wave and the Spirit Gun.

The Spirit Wave is using spirit energy to attack with your entire body, enabling it to have a wider range and hit more targets than the Spirit Gun, but the Spirit Gun has a lot more energy concentrated into one place, making the Spirit Gun very powerful. Therefore, the Spirit Wave is still technically a weaker attack than the Spirit Gun. In the stands,

Keiko is shocked. Shizuru says they should move, and starts moving away, Keiko follows. A sparkle is seen in the sky, and Jin's body comes crashing down in the stands, right where Keiko and Shizuru were a moment before. Koto makes a ten-count, and Yusuke is proclaimed the winner. Shizuru and Keiko leave the stadium momentarily. Meanwhile, Yukina, the ice apparition, is outside the stadium, looking for a way to get inside. Team Masho's owner is shocked at the outcome of the fight. The crowd is furious, because it looks like Team Urameshi might actually win. The owner of Team Masho asks the team leader, Risho, if he can handle it. Risho gives the owner an idea to complicate matters for Team Urameshi. Just as the last fight, Yusuke vs. Risho, is about to begin, an announcement is made.

The committee announces that Yusuke is disqualified from the last fight, because the ten-count was delayed when he and Jin were both outside the ring. The crowd is baffled, but then become very excited, meaning that Team Urameshi doesn't have any fighters left to fight. Botan becomes furious. The announcer, Koto, is also alarmed, admitting that she is told to delay on the ten-count. Risho asks for the team victory, but out of the blue, Kuwabara steps up to the ring. He says he can still fight for the team, even if he is injured. From the skybox, Butajiri realizes his plans for cheating Team Masho's victory has failed and Toguro admonishes Butajiri's cheating methods. Outside the stadium, Shizuru sees Yukina. Shizuru tells Keiko to go and get Botan. Shizuru approaches Yukina, and asks her what she is doing here. Yukina says she is here to give support to Yusuke and Kuwabara. She also mentions that she is looking for a long lost brother. Botan arrives, and becomes nervous that Yukina might learn about Hiei being her brother. The group decides to go back inside the stadium.

They approach the television outside the stadium, and hear of the next match. They try to see what is on the television, but there are demons blocking the view. Shizuru beats up a few demons and threatens the rest, and the demons move out of the way so they can see. They see that Kuwabara is going to fight against Risho, to decide which team moves on to the next round. Just before the new fight begins, Touya approaches Risho, and explains that they should not resort to cheating, and that Gama gave his life honorably. Risho's arm turns into stone, and he hits Touya, and explains that he is forgetting their real purpose, to win the tournament. So the next fight is set. Risho, team Masho's leader, versus Kazuma Kuwabara, who can barely stand.

Risho is beating the crap out of Kuwabara, who can't even use his spirit sword, because of his previous injuries. Outside, Shizuru, Keiko, Botan and Yukina are trying to get back inside. The demon security guard won't let all four back in, so Shizuru beats him up. They get chased by more security guards, until they see Younger Toguro. Yukina has a flashback to her kidnapping, of when the Toguro brothers killed the two birds. Toguro, however, lets the four go by. He wants the Urameshi team to win, because he wants a rematch with Yusuke, as Sakyo promised. Kuwabara starts acting cocky, and this angers Risho. He decides to show his Shinobi strength. Risho reveals that he is the Master of Earth. He holds up his fingers and the ground starts to shake. Risho uses his Armor of Clay technique to cover his body with earthen armor. He jumps up in the air and crashes into the ring like a giant meteor.

Kuwabara continues to keep fighting, and refuses to give up. Butajiri watches with joy as Kuwabara is pounded but then Sakyo and Toguro walk into his room. Butajiri believes that with Team Urameshi out of the way, he will be filthy rich, but Sakyo reprimands him for his cheating (in the English dub, he adds that Yusuke did not kill Tarukane). Toguro taps the BBC elder's forehead with his finger, and a split second later, his upper head explodes. Soon enough, Kuwabara realizes he can't win. He decides to use his life energy, in the same way Yusuke did against the final Saint Beast, Suzaku. He says goodbye to Hiei, Kurama, the Masked Fighter and Yusuke. Risho prepares to use his meteor attack one last time. Kuwabara catches Risho before he hits the ground. Suddenly, he thinks of Yukina. Kuwabara wonders why he is thinking about her.

Then, all of a sudden, he hears someone call his first name. He sees Yukina in the audience. Kuwabara's energy suddenly starts rising, and with his newfound strength, Kuwabara throws Risho into the stadium walls. Kuwabara rushes over to the stands, and starts talking with Yukina. Kuwabara feels his spirit energy coming back to normal. He whips out his spirit sword as Risho comes back for more. Kuwabara hits Risho, demolishing his Armor of Clay. He hits Risho again, and the force throws him into the stands, defeating Risho. With Risho beaten, the third round of the Dark Tournament ends, and Team Urameshi has moved on to the semifinals. Then Yusuke and Keiko have a small conversaton that doesn't really go that well. While Botan watches them they start to argue. Then out of nowhere, Yusuke then just decides to take a look at Keiko's butt and decides to poke it 4 times. After that Keiko then slaps Yusuke and walks away saying, "You know Yusuke, I was impressed with that moved you pulled. Bang".

* * *

 **reviews**


	16. Not a chapter

Not a chapter give Reviews


	17. Chapter 17 The End of the Darktournment

Chapter 16

* * *

After talking to Keiko, Yusuke was confronted by Botan. She tells him his Spirit Beast will hatch soon. Koenma startles the two and show Yusuke his big egg. Koenma reminds him that the egg will consume every part of him if he was evil. The egg hatches and no one sees where the beast is. They look at Yusuke and they see the beast. It is a small blue bird with big floppy ears. Everyone mocks him.

The next day, the team tries to scope out the competition. Team Uraotogi takes care of Team Gokai 6 in two minutes. Only the badly injured Hiei and Kurama watch the fight. Kuwabara tells them to go to Yukina for healing, not knowing she is Hiei's sister. He mentions her quest and Yusuke and Kurama starts mocking Hiei. Then, Team Toguro shows up. Toguro and his younger brother are there, as well as a guy in black with mask (Karasu) and a guy clad in armor (Bui). The crowd gives them praise. Then Yusuke and the Masked Fight get into a fight.

"But before that had happend Naruto broke them up and decided to take both of them before they could do some really damage.

"Naruto what the hell Yusuke asked his teacher as he was looking at him very confused what was going on.

''Yusuke i think its time you finally know who behind this person mask to which Yusuke noded his head wanting to know as Naruto exclaimed.

The mask fighter took off her mask to show that it was Yusuke's Master Genkai.

'Wait old lady how in the world and how did you get your voice sounding so young Yusuke ask.

"Yusuke thats really not important right now Naruto exclaimed to his student hoping that he got the message.

So Genkai asks Yusuke to shoot a rock. He does. Then she shoots a mountain. As she does, she turns into her young self. She says this is the effect of the Spirit Wave. She tells Yusuke he has one last test.

Genkai tells Yusuke his final test is to kill her. Yusuke has second thoughts. He meets Genkai in a cave and says he can't do it. She tells him that was the first part of the test. She would not give her power to someone who would kill her. She reveals her source of power is her Spirit Wave Orb. She takes out a bright ball of energy. Yusuke's test is to absorb it. He agrees to the terms, though the test could kill him. She puts it in him. He feels nothing at first, but then he collapses and pain.

In a new ring, the semifinals begin. Team Urameshi enters, missing two of their members (Genkai and Yusuke). They are facing Team Uraotogi. Hiei and Shishiwakamaru agree to choose the fight by dice. The first fight is Hiei vs Makintaro. Hiei wips out his katana. Makintaro asks him to make a move. Hiei holds up Makintaro severed arm. Makintaro reveals his attack, the Axe-blade fist. He only managed to hit Hiei's afterimage, and Hiei appears on his head and kills him with his sword.

Meanwhile, Genkai watches Yusuke suffer through her test..

Yusuke is still in the midst of Genkai's Spirit Wave Orb absorbtion test. After a while, Genkai realizes that this is too much for Yusuke. She tries to take the orb back, but Yusuke takes it back. He wants to finish the test.

Back in the ring, Shishiwakamuru rolls the dice. It lands on Kuro Momotaro and a free space for team Urameshi. Hiei volunteers to fight. Both fighters step in, and Kuro asks for Hiei's katana. Kuro licks the blade and cuts himself with it. The fight begins. Kuro pulls something called a steaming sphere out of his belt and squeezes it. Kuro inhales the fumes from the sphere and hair starts to grow from his body. This is the first beast armor, the Armor of the Ape. Hiei tries to attack with his sword, but it breaks in three pieces. Kuro gives him a few punchs and sends him into the wall. Kuro explains once his body is hit with an attack it memorizes the pain and steaming spheres are a catalyst to make his body immune to the attack.

Then Kuro asks for the Darkness attack. Hiei shows his Jagan eye and begins the attack. Kurama explains that the Darkness attack drains his user of spirit energy and that Hiei does not have enough spirit energy to execute the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Hiei's arm is filled with energy and he punches Kuro with the Fist of the Mortal Flame. Kurama says that this is like the Darkness technique except the Flame is from Human World. Kuro stands right back up and releases another steaming sphere. He now shows his second beast armor, Armor of the Pheonix, which makes him look like a giant bird.

Hiei continues his struggle against Kuro Momataro, who has just transformed to his second armor of beast, the Phoenix Armor. Kuro decides to show off by transforming into his third, and most powerful armor, the Wolf Armor. Kuro throws his last Steaming Sphere, and he turns into his hideous wolf form. Hiei draws his broken blade, and Kuro laughs, and tells him if his sword didn't work on the first armor, how could it work on the third. Hiei uses the power he stored for his Dragon of the Darkness Flame, and puts into his sword, creating the Sword of the Darkness Flame. Kuro jumps to bite him, and Hiei kills him in midair. Next, it's Ura Urashima vs. Kurama.

Ura is a small boy who fights with a fishing pole. He starts swinging it in a circle, and Kurama does the same with his Rose Whip. They start having a whip battle, when Ura Urashima tells Kurama a sob story about his sick grandmother, and he was only on the team because Shishiwakamaru, the team leader, promised him riches through telepathy. He asks Kurama to kill him, cause he feels it's the only way out. Kurama says he can fake his death by allowing him to hit him with the Rose Whip in a way that will knock him out. Ura "agrees." Kurama goes for the hit when Ura Urashima disappears.

He is soon hit by the fishing pole and the cruel laughter announces Kurama was tricked. Ura Urashima decides to unleash a great weapon known as the Idunn Box. The magic inside the box will cause anyone but the user who breathes the smoke to go back in age and become a helpless baby. Kurama tries to hold his breath, but he breathes the smoke, and we see him go back in age. But the Idunn Box has pushed him too far. As we know, Kurama was a fox named Yoko before possessing the human baby Suiji, well it took him back to before he was born; Kurama has transformed into Yoko Kurama!

"Wow i havent seen that form in a while Kurmi said to herself to which everyone heard. " But Kurmi does that mean you could do the same thing as Kurama to Botan asked. Well yes i can Botan but i havent seen a reason to and also when i try going into my yoko form i remember things in a far past that i never knew what happened she exclaimed to Botan who only nodded her head now lets conitnue watching the fight im just waiting on what my Ni-chan is goona do now thats he's in the form.

* * *

With both Ura Urashima and the newly transformed Yoko Kurama trapped in the ring, the true battle begins. Yoko finally shows himself, and unleashes an attack known as the Death Tree, a very powerful plant with several mouthes all with acidic saliva. The pain of this plant is so intense that every second of agony feels like its own eternity. Yoko Kurama demands that Ura Urashima tell him the secret of the Idunn Box. Ura says he doesn't know, and that he only joined Team Uratogi because Shishiwakamaru promised him riches.

Yoko knows he's lying, and threatens to kill him. Ura finally starts telling the truth. He says that he's not even Ura Urashima,and both Kuro Momotaro and Makintaro weren't who they seemed either. That they were together when Shishi and Onji showed up, and he's about to say something else when a sword flies into the ring, and hits Ura, changing into a wolf-like creature. As the smoke clears, we see that it was Shishi that threw the sword. Juri then declares Kurama the winner. Shortly after the smoke clears, Kurama turns back into his regular form.

The teams both roll their dice, and for Team Uraotogi, it's none other than the captain Shishiwakamaru. For Team Urameshi, it's a free space. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara then start fighting over who should go. They decide to settle it with a game of rock-paper-scissors. Kuwabara wins, but Hiei says he unfolded his hand later than he and Kurama. Kuwabara complains and says how could he know, and Hiei's ever-creepy Jagan Eye glows. They play another game, and Kuwabara wins again. Meanwhile, Yusuke is still tortured by Genkai's Spirit Wave Orb absorbtion test, but after Puu becomes endangered, Yusuke finally absorbs the orb, and saves him.

Kuwabara starts his battle against Shishiwakamaru. It's a duel between a sword of energy and a sword of steel. Shishi is obviously the more skillful of the two. They battle on and on until Shishi unleashes one of his two special items known as the Cape of No Return. Shishi throws the cape at Kuwabara and it surrounds him. He falls through a dimensional portal into the ring that was used before the semi-finals. He finds Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and his sister there; lost. He leads them to the new ring. Meanwhile, they roll the dice again to decide the fight.

It comes up on a free space for Team Uraotogi, and the Masked Fighter for Team Urameshi. Hiei is prepared to take her place when she magically shows up behind him and stops him. Shishi is curious about the identity, and cuts the mask. Shishi tries to get them disqualified by saying that they're using the mask to sneak in fighters. But Toguro steps in and the committee finds nothing wrong.

* * *

Genkai fighting Shishiwakamaru. Meanwhile, between the spectators, Karasu andToguro discuss their opinions on whether or not Genkai could defeat her opponent with her current level of power, since she had recently transferred most of her power to Yusuke. Then Shishi performs his **Shrill Call of the Reaper** move against Genkai, which drives the crowd crazy with it's terrible sound, but it didn't affect Genkai.

Right after this, Shishi attacks Genkai with his terrible move **Chorus of a Thousand Skulls,** summoning several huge ghostly skulls that kill several demons on the crowd by eating them, but they didn't affect Genkai or other powerful spectators like Kurama, Hiei and Toguro, that destroyed them with a single hit.

Meanwhile, Kuwabara, bringing a sleeping Yusuke, arrives to the stadium, along with Botan and the other girls, and they noticed that the demons were leaving the stadium scared of Shishiwakamaru's moves.

And so, Shishi performs his **Cage of Hell** move and surrounds Genkai with it. During the fight, Genkai regains her younger form and attacks Shishi with her **Spirit Reflection Blast,** damaging and knocking her enemy down. After recovering from the stunning attack, Shishi does his Chorus of a Thousand Skulls again, but Genkai absorbs his move energy and uses it to knock him down. Genkai then explains to Shishiwakamaru she's not a heroine and that she just can't stand bad guys (because during the fight he said to her he can't stand good guys like Genkai).

After Genkai won the battle, Kuwabara is selected to fight Onji and they get started to fight. Outside the stadium, the girls leave Keiko alone with Yusuke, who was still sleeping.

* * *

match against Team Uraotogi, Genkai overwhelmed Shishiwakamaru, a demon with many tricks and specialties, but mainly a thirst for power and recognition. Meanwhile, Yusuke recovers from the torturous absorption of Genkai's Spirit Wave Orb with Keiko outside the new stadium, which promises to give him unfathomable power. Yusuke's team has claimed their spot in the Dark Tournament's final round.

After Shishiwakamaru's defeat, Onji was the only member left on Uraotogi team. Kuwabara had been once again chosen to fight by dice throwning, but Onji defeated him easily. The next Urameshi's Team member selected to fight was Genkai, who says to Onji stop pretending to be an old man and shows who he actually is.

Then Onji says the reason he disguised himself as an old one was because he hates aged people. And then he shows to everyone on the stadium his true identity: _Suzuki,_ a narcissist demon with a jester appearence _._ Before starting the battle he tells to the audience his goal in case of his victory: Kill all old people and everyone who stands against him.

As the fight starts, he attacks Genkai with his move _Rainbow Cyclone_ which doesn't affect Genkai at all. Then, enraged, he performs the move _Body of Steel Muscle Explosion_ , increasing his physical strength, but Genkai still defeats and humiliates him easily, almost killing him.

At the end of the episode the members of Urameshi's Team and the girls comment about their victory. Genkai leaves the group and meets Younger Toguro, who says he wishes to talk with her later. Genkai agrees and she but before that she kissed Naruto and cried and he did as well after that she leaves.

Team Toguro easily wins the semi-finals with minimal effort. Meanwhile, Genkai goes to confront the Younger Toguro, who is absent from the semi-finals. The link between Genkai and Toguro is explored, and a fight is upcoming.

Fifty years ago, Genkai and Toguro were actually teammates who fought and won their own Dark Tournament, before becoming violently estranged. Yusuke Urameshi arrived just in time to see his teacher slain, and assaulted Toguro in a rage, only to be knocked away by one devastating blow. With the final round of the tournament soon to begin against Toguro, Yusuke must find a way to keep that from happening again.

Shortly before the final round of the Dark Tournament, Yusuke's mentor Genkai was killed, leaving him with all of the Spirit Power she possessed. Since then Yusuke and his crew have been rigorously training for the upcoming battle with Naruto who had pushed them all to their limites. Suzuka, a member of the recently beaten Team Uraotogi, has helped by offering two very powerful, yet unstable weapons, hoping that Team Toguro will finally taste defeat.

With one more day before the finals, Sakyo plans to use the winning money to build a tunnel between the human and demon worlds. He also reveals the wealth was in the bets for Toguro that no one would bet against him, unless Uramashi was a wild card. After the committee learns that Sakyo killed Butajiri and Tarukane, they unleash their demons to end the Black Black Club member's life, but Toguro appears in the office and kills the committee and the demons.

The tournament finals are set to begin. But the rules state that each team must have five members to compete. With each team having only four fighters, two competitors step up to join with each team no matter what the consequences. Who are the two new fighters and what could they possibly bring to the team?

* * *

Juri announcing the teams and who will be fighting in the first fight. They are Kurama and Karasu. Kuwabara asks if Kurama drank the potion Suzuka gave him, and Kurama replies that he had taken it two minutes ago. Keiko asks why Botan is so quiet, as Botan exits into the tunnel above the stands, still sad about how Genkai had died. Naruto and Shizuru goes over to Botan and says it was her time, in an attempt to cheer Botan up. Botan says that she will never forgive Toguro for killing Genkai, and Shizuru jokingly assures Botan that she will beat all of the members of the Toguro team if Yusuke and the crew can't. Then they return to their seats.

The match between Karasu and Kurama begins. Karasu starts by saying that Kurama has no chance to win this fight. Kurama has a flashback of Karasu in the previous round, when Karasu touched his opponents and they were blown up. He comes to the conclusion that Karasu has to send his energy into his opponents by touching them, in order to blow them up.

It returns to the present as Kurama begins his first attack, by using a technique meant for stalling, so he can have more time to become Yoko Kurama, a technique called Petals and Thorns. Kurama is surprised to see that Karasu boldly walks right into the whirlwind of petals, and then blows all of them up. Then Karasu tells Kurama of his power, and how he has no chance of winning. Karasu jumps and disappears, and tries to touch Kurama. After chasing him for a while, Kurama tries to attack with the Rose Whip, but Karasu makes it explode as well. Then the chase continues, and Karasu almost gets Kurama. Shortly after, an invisible force explodes on Kurama's arm. Karasu explains that he was toying with Kurama earlier, and that he can still transfer his energy without touching his opponent. Karasu then proceeds to blow a chunk out of Kurama's leg. Karasu continues to talk, almost taunting Kurama.

Then Karasu creates a bomb and throws it at Kurama, which causes a huge explosion. As Karasu lands, he notices a rose is in his hand, and pulls it out. The smoke clears, and shows that Kurama has finally transformed into Yoko Kurama. Some talking goes around about who he is, and his legend. Karasu creates two strange looking bombs and sends them at Yoko. Yoko takes two roses and throws them at the bombs, which then explode. Then Karasu creates bat-like bombs, which he calls Trace Eye bombs, and sends them at Yoko. Yoko dodges them for a while.

Yoko eventually becomes surrounded by the Trace Eye bombs, and then uses his demon energy to destroy them. After the smoke from the bombs exploding clears, everyone sees there are many plants surrounding Yoko. Yoko explains that they are called Ojiki plants, and they are very sensitive to moving targets. The plants react to Karasu, and Yoko says that Karasu must have gotten their attention from all of his trembling. The Ojiki plants start to attack Karasu, while Karasu tries to dodge them. Karasu creates a grenade, and throws it at one of the Ojiki plants, which goes up in flames. Another one suddenly appears. Karasu looks stunned, as the plant comes rushing towards him.

Yoko Kurama, and the powerful master of bombs, Karasu. Karasu starts by attacking Yoko with his Trace-Eye Bombs. Yoko quickly dispatches them by countering with a very powerful plant, the Ojigi. Silence fills the stadium, as the giant demon plant first appears. Yoko's mighty plant, when grown under demon energy, is an extremely gifted species of plant. It can sense all movement, even something as unimportant as a muscle spasm. Yoko tells Karasu that it is now useless to run, and that doing so would only make him easier to catch. We then see the first sign of fear in Karasu's face.

The Ojigi, complete with several mouths and razor sharp teeth, starts to attack the fleeing Karasu. Karasu tries to stop the plant onslaught by throwing bombs. This attack does little more than to anger the Ojigi, and causes Yoko to laugh. The newly enraged plant starts attacking even more furiously, using energy blasts emitting from their mouths. Yoko watches his powerful plants finally corner the tired Karasu, and start to clamp onto him. This also causes Karasu's mask to be torn off him. Several of the plant heads attach themselves to the Team Toguro fighter, until nothing can be seen of Karasu. The crowd is stunned, and Yoko seems disappointed, saying that he wished he could have toyed with Karasu longer. A surprised Koenma even makes a comment, that he never wants to make Kurama mad after seeing what he can do.

Juri declares Kurama the winner, but as she does so, Karasu emerges from the plant, saying they shouldn't count him out just yet. When noticing that Karasu has lost his mask, Toguro tells his team leader to step back, saying things are about to get hazardous. Karasu begins to suck in energy through his mouth, and his jet-black hair turns into a vibrant blonde color. Hiei tells his team that this means that Karasu is internalizing his power, making himself like a giant bomb. The Younger Toguro admits that Karasu has no loyalties, and that he would kill everyone in the stadium if he thought it would help him win the match. Karasu then jumps into the air laughing, and dive-bombs right at Yoko Kurama, causing a huge explosion to go off, and destroying nearly half the stadium.

As the smoke clears, it is revealed that Yoko has reverted back to his human form. Karasu, knowing that he now has the upper hand again, starts taunting him. Kurama attempts to summon his Rose Whip, and discovers he is too weak and hurt to do so. Kurama tries desperately to hit Karasu, but can't seem to land a hit. Hiei tells Yusuke that Kurama obviously has a plan, and that he can tell this by the way he is moving. Kurama finally lands a hit and plants a seed next to Karasu's heart, but it is quickly discovered. Karasu, who is now in control, straps a bomb to Kurama's leg, and detonates it. The extremely hurt Kurama is now surrounded by Karasu's bombs. He is being continually attacked at all angles by the bombs, and seems very near death. Karasu says that he won't hit Kurama's face, saying he never wants to mutilate it. Karasu thinks he has won, and that Kurama doesn't have the power to summon any more plants, but he is wrong, dead wrong.

The blood-soaked Kurama uses the rest of his life energy to summon one more plant, a blood sucking plant from Demon World. The plant hits it's mark, Karasu's chest. It begins to suck blood from Karasu, in the exact spot where Kurama's plant seed had been earlier. A stunned and confused Karasu dies and is turned into a beautiful rose. Kurama has sacrificed himself to kill Karasu, or so he thought. It turns out that he still has energy left. He later realizes how he survived, that every time he transformed into Yoko Kurama, he retains some of his energy. Karasu is dead, and Kurama lives to fight another day.

* * *

Kurama has won the match, but the committee rules that Kurama was down for over ten seconds before killing Karasu. Meaning that Karasu had officially won the match to with Naruto he made them change their minds back to Kurama winning.

Yusuke helps Kurama out of the ring. Hiei says that he was planning to take Toguro himself, but since Toguro killed Genkai, he figured Yusuke would want vengeance, so Hiei elects to take on Bui. The fight begins! Bui jumps really high in the air and thrusts his axe down, missing Hiei. The axe gets stuck in one of the tiles. Bui starts throwing the huge blocks of the arena at Hiei.

Hiei continues to dodge, and insults Bui. Eventually, Hiei starts using the Fist of the Mortal Flame to blow up the blocks. Bui attacks with his axe again, and it seems like Hiei has been cornered, but Hiei amazingly punches the axe's blade, sending it flying into the stands. Bui then forms another axe, and throws it at Hiei, only for the axe to be caught, and then turned to ashes by Hiei. Bui talks for the first time in the Dark Tournament, and takes off his armor, revealing his true power. Bui starts floating in the air.

Hiei attacks, but is blown back by Bui's battle aura. Bui then fires a large blast, meant to follow Hiei around until it hits him. Hiei uses this to his advantage, and causes Bui to be hit by his own blast. Amazingly, Bui is unaffected, claiming that his blasts are meant to be just strong enough to take out his opponent. Hiei decides that it's time to use the Dragon of the Darkness Flame again. Hiei begins to power up

Hiei unleashes his most powerful attack, the Dragon of the Darkness Flame! But Bui is able to turn the Dragon against it's master and it seemed as if the attack destroyed him completely. The jury was just lying on the floor while they were fighting. Then when the crowd saw it, the jury got her legs to stand up. She was just about to announce that Bui is the winner, when Hiei appeared and was undamaged. Hiei later said that **he** was the only one that could completely control the "Power of the Dragon" because he was the dragon.

During his match with Toguro, Kuwabara is told of Genkai's death. With extreme rage Kuwabara strikes Toguro with the Trial Sword splitting the demon in half! The arena watches in horror as the evil Toguro rises from the arena floor unharmed.

Kuwabara's fight with the elder Toguro brother comes to a smashing conclusion, leading into Yusuke's grudge match with the younger Toguro. But before that bout can begin, intrigue at Team Toguro culminates in a shocking proposal from Sakyo and an even more shocking response from Koenma!

* * *

Rinku, Chu, Toya, and Jin all the people Yusuke had defeated came to watch the final match between Yusuke and the Younger Toguro. The fight becomes a standstill, as both contestants prepare to attack. Yusuke shoots a massive spirit gun blast that sends the Younger Toguro out of the stadium. However, the Younger Toguro returns, surprisingly uninjured by Yusuke's attack.

Yusuke removes the spirit cuffs from the arms and legs, chained to him by Genkai, unlocking the full power of his spirit energy. Even after Yusuke inflicts a barrage of hits towards the Younger Toguro, the latter remains uninjured. The Younger Toguro presents one hundred percent of his total strength, overwhelming Yusuke

The Younger Toguro punching Yusuke to the third level of the stadium. The Younger Toguro then berates Yusuke on not giving him a good fight at 100%. The Younger Toguro starts using his soul sucking powers to kill everyone in the stadium expect Yusuke's friends and the weaker demons that can't defend themselves make a run for it only for Sayko to trap them all inside, telling them that their lives are worth less then the tickets they got, and that no one but the winners get out alive.

The demons are not going down without a fight and decide to attack the Younger Toguro, only for the Younger Toguro to kill some of them with ease and compare him and Yusuke's disagreeable tempers, which causes Yusuke to punch him in the head. Everyone is impressed with the amount of Spirit Energy he's creating. Yusuke starts punching Toguro repeatedly and the demons switch to Yusuke's side. As Yusuke and the Younger Toguro fight, the Younger Toguro starts beating Yusuke to death. Keiko starts remembering her and Yusuke's past.

With Kuwabara dead ( playing dead), Yusuke's power rises with his grief. In response, Toguro powers to one hundred and twenty percent of his total power. As the two clash, Toguro manages to block the final blast of Yusuke's spirit gun, but ends up crumbling down in defeat after its completion. Team Urameshi is then crowned the winners of the Dark Tournament.

* * *

 **After looking through the reviews im officially Finished With this story and Starting another Series i was going to continue it here but i think after reading some of the thoughts that a few gave me to do i think im gonna start a new. So after the Dark Tournament is the**

Black Saga and the Three Kings are gonna be in my new story so yes im gonna continue the series but im going to start hopefully this week. But i do like to thank the amount of people for checking out my story and giving me opinions on what to do and for that i like to thank you. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 A new saga begins**

* * *

It has been 2 months since the end of the dark tournament and since Genkai has been revived. Right now our hero Yusuke and Naruto are both returned to their lives but also have stop a lot of demons that have came to the earth from time to time. Well now Naruto was in his earth persona as a teacher teaching a high school class like he usually does and Yusuke well he started to showing up to classes but he still cuts. I guess there are some things you still cant change from people but life is good so far. After school Naruto decided that he needed to see an old friend to make sure that Yusuke is ready for more threats because Naruro felt the presence of other demons so he decided who else should test or should i say kidnap the young Spirit detective.

Yusuke Urameshi runs afoul of three high school boys, Asato Kido, Mitsunari Yanagisawa, Yu Kaito. Using his psychic abilities, Kito paralyzes Yusuke by stepping on his shadow, and they kidnap Yusuke in the process. Kido, Yanagisawa, and Kaito leave a message for Kazuma Kuwabara ,Naruto and Botan, who decide to rescue , Kuwabara and Botan gather Kurama and Hiei to aid them in rescuing Yusuke. Although Hiei is reluctant to do so, Kuwabara convinces him to come with them. The four head to the mansion where Yusuke is held, and find Yu Kaito in the first room.

Kaito reveals that they are in his territory, a separate dimension in which he can alter reality. Hiei attempts to attack Kaito, but Kaito simply creates an impenetrable barrier. Kaito explains that in his territory, he who says "hot" will lose their soul unless Kaito loses. Hiei, Kuwabara and Botan unexpectedly fall victim to using the word "hot". As time passes, Kurama realizes that neither of them will slip and challenges Kaito to a game of taboo in which words starting with different letters become taboo over the course of the game; if a contestant says a taboo word, they will be killed. Kurama hides while Kaito is in the restroom, emerging when only 2 letters are left and yelling "BAA!" to scare him. Kaito who manages not to cry out, but falls down laughing as Kurama makes faces at him, the laugh noises breaking the taboo and causing him to lose his own soul while reversing the effects on the **victims.**

One of the kidnappers, Mitsunari Yanagisawa, disguises himself as one of Yusuke's friends, forcing Yusuke to determine who is the impostor. Unable to determine who actually is the imposter, Yusuke manages to use his intuition to successfully determine that "Kuwabara" is the imposter.

Genkai and Koenma explain the new threat: someone wants to open the tunnel to Makai. They explain that humans have been spontaneously been acquiring powers as a result of the tunnel opening, causing chaos in the Living World

* * *

Aftet that whole event with Genkai and her Testing her student Naruto wanted to do something.

So he went to Yusuke's house and knocked on it and out came the school deliquent.

"What do you want Naruto Yusuke had asked him wondering what his teacher and second master wanted from him.

Well Yusuke i want to fight you man and see how much you have grown if that's not a problem with you Naruto said to his Yuske looked at thinked.

 **To be Coninued ...?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Yusuke now looked at Naruto his teacher and now he wanted to test him and his strength, that means that he acknowledges him, "do you want my serious answer well to answer your question have a taste of my spirit gun'' Yusuke shouted as he blasted his signature move at Naruto who didn't move at all.

Naruto just stood there all fine and everything and Yusuke saw this and yelled "what the hell i thought i had a clear shoot of you, you bastard now im really mad Yusuke said as he charge straight into Naruto expecting to blow him away.

Naruto blocked each of Yusuke's punches and kicks and he saw that his student was truly getting mad to which made laugh as now he knew how his sensei Kakashi always carried is book around him when he fought him in his early days. Yusuke went in for a punch to Naruto face to which landed but real it was a clone to which did surprise Yusuke as he didn't think his teacher would have such trick under his arsonal.

Yusuke now decided to go around Naruto and shoot another spirt gun at him only for him to see that instead of Naruto being there it was a log. " Where did that fluffing log came from god damn it Yusuke yelled in frustration.

"You would be surprised on the but rule one of a ninja look underneath the underneath, Naruto said with an sagely wisdom in his voice as he decided to charge up his spirit energy with was felt by everyone around him to which scared Yusuke as he felt his teacher's power. "What is this frightening power that this idiot is hiding it feels much worse than the few people that he fought they don't even compare to Naruto Yusuke said as he shouted and he went in and charged reckless.

Before Yusuke could even strike Naruto, Naruto had already was behind him and he had choped Yusuke's neck to which put the young spirt detective out cold to which surpriesed everyone that was watching the fight. "You still have a long way before you can challage me again Yusuke but for now im already ready for a rewatch whenever you are ever ready.

"Uggh what train or bus hit me, Yusuke said as he slowly got up and looked embarrassed as he punch the ground in frustration, dammit he yelled you got lucky you blond bastard" Yusuke yelled at his teacher as he was about to punch him but before he even could.

Genkai and Koenma came along to explain the new threat: that someone wants to open the tunnel to Makai. They explain that humans have been spontaneously been acquiring powers as a result of the tunnel opening, causing chaos in the Living World.

"Yusuke you have to find a human with physic powers , he's been abusing the use only you have the ability to stop him , so please recruit him and use anytype of force you can to bring him to our side" Genkai said to her star pupil.

* * *

 **so im going to fix some of the chapters of the show and i took notice of that and im fixing it through the week so some episodes i noticed i skip so there will be some change and Happy new year to some of yall. This year will probably the year i stop coming on this because im not to sure with anything anymore so if you dont see any changes than it means i stop completely so i wish all you readers a good 2018.**


End file.
